A Toyed Heart
by Coltsbro
Summary: Love, one of the most powerful emotions someone is capable of feeling. An emotion so powerful, it overcomes any logic or reason. However, what happens when the life you thought you had is swept out from under you? A story of love, betrayal, jealousy, and hatred. FemShep/Liara, FemShep/Miranda.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ Welcome to my second fic, A Toyed Heart. This is something I've wanted to do for a long time, and originally something I wanted to do in my main fic series, Awakening. I've never felt the 'cheating on Liara with Miranda' plot has been done quite right, though several have done it wonderfully. This, however, is my take on how it would play out. For my fans of Awakening, fear not. Awakening will always have priority over this. I am just writing this when I feel like taking a small break from Awakening. As always, thanks to my amazing Beta Rae D. Magon. Enjoy!_

* * *

A solemn and grave looking asari strode through a long white corridor. Her feet dragged slightly, her body language telegraphing the complete and utter exhaustion she felt. Her once beautifully blue skin seemed almost ashen. Her gorgeous cerulean eyes had long lost their spark. Floating along side her was a long capsule, one she had fought very long and hard to retrieve. One hand lay on the center of the capsule, the other hovered over her heart. _This has to work, I _need _it to_, she thought to herself. A memory flashed of a striking woman, her gorgeous hazel eyes, her long and sleek jet black hair, her lush lips. The last feature brought on another memory for the asari, one that caused her more pain. _Please, I need you Isabelle_.

She neared the end of the hallway when a raven-haired woman followed by two guards emerged from the door. "Dr. Liara T'Soni, I presume," the woman said with her Australian accent.

Liara stopped and stared at the capsule, running her hands over it. She made no attempt to acknowledge the woman before her. "Who is wondering?" she asked in an indifferent tone.

The woman kept her distance. "Miranda Lawson, project lead for Lazarus," she replied. She looked at the capsule that Liara had with her. "I assume that this is Commander Shepard?"

Liara nodded. "Can you bring her back to me?" she asked, suppressing the urge to cry tears she no longer had.

Miranda gave her a 'doctor's look', one that made no promises but tried to look hopeful. "We will do our best to -"

Liara was in no mood to hear it, she _needed_ to know. "That is _not _what I asked!" Liara yelled, biotics flaring a bit. "I am already going against my better judgment giving her over to Cerberus. I _need_ to know if you can bring her back. I need to know if you can bring my Izzy back to me," she said a little softer, biotics dying down as she again fought another battle with her grief.

Miranda was almost perfect in every way, her father had made sure of that. Her looks, intelligence, biotics, even her strive for success could be attributed to her father's work. Because of that, that Miranda _never_ accepted failure and _always_ got what she wanted. What they were attempting to do with Lazarus would be called impossible by many, blasphemy to others. To Miranda, she viewed it as another challenge, one she was confident she could achieve. Miranda looked straight into Liara's eyes with a look of absolution. "I _will_ bring her back."

The mere thought of Shepard back alive and with her sent Liara's heart fleeting with hope, something she hadn't felt since she was told that Shepard had died in the explosion of the Normandy. She remembered seeing Joker climb out of the escape pod, the look on his face, and the chaos that ensued after she biotically slammed him hard enough that the majority of his bones, even those not affected by his Vrolik's Syndrome, broke. She never wanted to feel that despair again, the pain of her heart being ripped out and the emptiness that filled her body. She just wanted to live the life that she and Shepard had talked about, together in peace.

The two guards moved forward and began carting the capsule inside, and Liara reached out a hand to stop them. "Wait!" she called out. "Can I... I.. s-see her? Please, before you go?" she begged. She wasn't sure what compelled her to look, knowing that she would regret it later. All she knew was that she desperately needed to see Shepard one last time, as she knew this might be her last chance for a long time.

Miranda paused for a second, before nodding and repositioning the capsule. "You will have two minutes, then we must begin."

Liara nodded, and moved to punch in the code to open the capsule. A faint hissing sound escaped from the capsule, before it slowly slid open, revealing its contents. Liara drew in a deep breath and looked down. Immediately her eyes started swimming, heart beating faster and tearing at the same time. Her beautiful Isabelle lay there, though almost nothing was left to confirm her identity. Her body lay broken in several pieces, the vast majority of her skin a sickening charcoal black. Her once gorgeous and flowing hair was nothing but sparse burnt strands. Liara looked to Shepard's scorched torso and saw the faint remainder of the N7 logo on her armor. The sight of her lover's remains was too much to bear, and Liara couldn't stifle the sob that emerged. "Oh, Izzy," she said through her sobs, reaching down and lightly brushing her hand across the ruined armor.

Miranda, growing slightly impatient, moved to the opposite side of the capsule to begin working while Dr. T'Soni said her goodbyes. "We have to begin working, Dr. T'Soni," she said as sympathetically as she could.

Liara sighed slightly, and backed away. "Will you keep me updated on the project's status?" she asked Miranda.

"If that is what you wish, I'm sure we could work something out," she replied. Liara _was_ the reason that Project Lazarus was even proceeding, and she figured she could give a few status updates every now and again.

Liara smiled at that. "And if- when she wakes up, will I be allowed to see her?" she asked hopefully.

Miranda stared for a second, contemplating. "Of course," Miranda lied. "Once she is alive and back up to speed we will arrange a meeting for you two." Truthfully Miranda thought that Liara would be a distraction to Shepard, and her boss The Illusive Man agreed. They were going to do everything they could to keep the two apart so Shepard could focus on the task they needed her for, stopping the Reapers.

Miranda looked at the remains for a second, and back up at Liara before pulling out a plasma cutter and cutting off the main section of the armor. She removed the breast plate, and handed it to Liara. "Something to hold on to," she said.

Liara hesitated for a moment, before grabbing the breastplate and hugging it close to her chest. "Thank you, for everything you are doing. Perhaps I was wrong about Cerberus, after all."

Miranda gave a fake smile. "Thank _you_ Dr. T'Soni, this wouldn't be possible without your efforts." She motioned for the two men with her to take the capsule through the doorway. "I'm afraid this is where we part. Take care, Dr. T'Soni," she said, and turned around and followed the men through the doorway.

Liara, now alone in the corridor, stood still for a moment hugging the breastplate tightly. _This nightmare will be over soon. Cerberus will bring Shepard back and we will have our life that we earned_. Smiling widely and feeling dangerously hopeful, Liara turned and strode out of the hallway, feeling part of her old self return.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Shepard!_"

Shepard heard the faint voice somewhere so far away, but its owner was indistinguishable. She was vaguely aware of who she was, though everything was covered in a thick haze. She gazed around her to view her surroundings. She saw no sky, no sun, no clouds, only a thick white fog limiting her vision to barely in front of her face.

"_Shepard!_"

Shepard's head spun around this time, seeking the direction of the voice. _Why am I here_? She started vaguely walking in the direction she had heard the voice come from, her whole body feeling sluggish. _Why do I feel so weak?_ The more Shepard walked, the lighter the fog around her became. She could see the greenest grass she had ever seen, a sky so serene and clear, a soft breeze blowing across her face. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a silken blue dress, and barefoot. She continued walking, still wondering what in the world was going on.

"S_hepard, please!_"

The voice was starting to sound very familiar to her, though she couldn't put her finger on it. With the fog now almost entirely dissipated, Shepard could clearly see all around her. Off on a small hilltop, under a tree, she saw a figure whom she assumed the voice was originating from. She picked up her pace slightly, her body feeling slightly less sluggish than before. She didn't know who the figure on the hill was, but she wanted answers about what was going on.

"_Shepard, where are you?"_

Shepard definitely remembered the voice now, and cursed herself for ever forgetting it. "Liara!" she called out to her lover. It all started to make sense now. They were on Thessia. The tree that Liara was under was one they had discussed before when they talked about places where they wanted to live together. Shepard had never remembered being so happy.

"_Do you mean it? You will come with me to Thessia?" Liara asked. Liara had hoped for a very long time for any relationship with Shepard from the instant that Shepard rescued her on Therum. To be talking about a future together, on her home planet of Thessia, was unreal to her._

"_Mhmm," Shepard replied. "I've always heard Thessia is so beautiful and peaceful. It sounds like a perfect place to live. Besides," Shepard drew Liara in close and gave her a sensual kiss on her gorgeous lips. "I have you. I'd be happy with you anywhere." Though they had known each other for less than a year, neither of them doubted their love for one another._

_Liara smiled and reached out for Shepard's mind with her own, eyes turning black."I would be happy with you anywhere as well," she said as she flashed images and memories of her favorite spot on Thessia. "What do you think of this?" she asked._

_Shepard was in awe. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life, save for Liara. "It's... I don't have words to describe how much I love it," she said. "We can live there?" Shepard asked hopefully._

_Liara giggled at Shepard's cautious hope. "Yes, Isabelle, we can live there. We could make a large house there. I spent so much time there that my mother bought it with hopes of adding it to the T'Soni estate."_

"_I love you, Liara," she said as she dipped in for a kiss._

"_I love you too, Izzy."_

Shepard was getting closer to the tree now, a large smile lighting up her face. The one thing she couldn't remember was how she gotten here. She remembered defeating Saren and Sovereign, and saving the Council as well. She recalled the many, many ceremonies that she had attended, with Liara there to bring her spirits up afterwards. She loved the months of shore leave after that, the true bliss that Liara and herself had, found learning every detail and quirk about the other. It was the happiest time of her life. Then, the crew had all been called back and they were ordered to go after Geth. She remembered being on the Normandy.

"Commander Shepard, wake your sorry arse up _now_!" a strange voice said in an Australian accent.

Shepard's eyes fluttered open. He head was swimming in the fog she had seen earlier, though it was quickly fading the more she blinked her eyes. As her vision cleared, she looked around and was severely confused. Thessia was gone, as was Liara. Replaced by that was the strange voice over a speaker, a white lab room, and a loud drone of alarms flaring. Shepard attempted to sit up, only to immediately lie back down after lances of pain shot through her entire body at the movement. _What the hell is going on? _"L-Liar...a?" she asked shakily.

"Shepard, I know it hurts to move, but you need to get your arse out of there right now!" the woman on the intercom yelled. "The stations droids have gone rogue and are attempting to kill you. There's some gear in a nearby locker. Get it and I'll direct you to the shuttle bay."

_Droids trying to kill me?_ Shepard heard the sound of gunfire somewhere in the station, and figured it was best to listen to the woman. She summoned her strength and gritted her teeth as she rose up from the bed and swung her legs off it. She almost lost her balance the second she was on her feet. Her legs felt like jelly, and she was already tired from just getting out of bed. _What is wrong with me? Why am I so weak?_

Shepard made her way over to the locker the woman was talking about, and opened the latch. Inside were a pistol and a simple black body suit. Shepard threw off her medical gown and took out the body suit. She was about to put it on when she saw a familiar yellow logo on the left shoulder of the suit. "Cerberus," she snarled. She had no idea why she was anywhere near Cerberus, the human terrorist group, but she didn't like it one bit. Needing the body suit, she ripped the left sleeve off of it with all the strength she could muster, and put it on somewhat satisfied with herself. She grabbed the pistol inside and some of the spare thermal clips. She around and saw a trail of emergency lights lead out of the door. "Guess that's my guidance," she said. She made sure that her pistol was loaded and slowly made her way over to the door. "Okay, Izzy. Gonna have to take this slow, no way you'll win a straight out fight like this," she said to herself. Mustering up her strength, she pressed the release for the door and walked out with her pistol raised.

* * *

"Why did you kill him!?" she asked. She knew that man Wilson was trying to kill her from the start, but she wanted answers. She had been about to get them when they arrived at the shuttle bay, only for the woman over the intercom to show up and shoot him straight in the head.

"He was going to kill you. I prevented that. Nothing else matters but you on this station," she said.

Shepard had to admit that the woman before her was quite stunning, but right now her anger coupled with confusion consumed her mind. "I wanted _answers_! I can't get them from him now. I needed to know why he was trying to kill me!" Shepard was furious. She had no idea why she was here, where her crew was, what was going on with Liara, or how she ended up on a Cerberus facility.

"You will have your answers, Commander. For now, you have to trust me and get on a shuttle with Jacob and me," she said. Her tone was one of authority, making suggestions into orders.

"Why the hell should I trust you?" Shepard was flabbergasted. "I don't even know your fucking _name_! I only know that you work for Cerberus, and that is a huge reason _not _to trust you!"

Miranda was growing impatient, and they were running out of time. "I will tell you everything you want to know once we're off this station. It's set to self-destruct in less than five minutes, and I'd rather you not be caught up in the blast."

Hearing that the station was going to explode changed Shepard's train of thought immediately. She faced back out of the shuttle bay, a look of worry on her face. "Explode?" she asked. "What about the other people on the station?"

Miranda let out a sigh. "They are dead," she said coldly. "Even if they weren't, you are the _only_ thing that matters on this station. Everyone here knew that when they signed up, that they would give their lives for you if necessary." Miranda's left foot began tapping absently. They were seriously running out of time. "We need to _go_, Shepard."

Shepard glanced back one more time, then sighed as she realized she didn't really have a choice. She walked onto the shuttle bay and plopped down on one of the benches. Miranda and Jacob were right behind her. Miranda jumped into the pilot seat and frantically started up the shuttle, letting it roar to life.

She managed to get them to safety with a couple minutes to spare, and the shuttle shuddered a bit as the station finally exploded behind them. Miranda slumped back in the seat and let out a sigh of relief. _Stubborn woman almost got us all killed_, she thought.

Once the autopilot was engaged, Miranda left the cockpit and went to the main seating area intending to give Shepard an earful for the stunt she had pulled. Instead, she felt an oddly warm feeling deep inside as she saw Shepard sprawled out on the bench sound asleep. She looked over to Jacob, who gave her a shrug of his shoulders. Miranda gave a nod and returned to the cockpit, a small smile creeping across her face.

Shepard, still sprawled out on the bench, had never felt so exhausted in her life. The fight to escape the station had taken every bit of energy she had in her. Towards the end, she had barely been able to lift her pistol at Miranda let alone actually fight anyone. She felt completely helpless. Thousands of questions and emotions raced across her mind, though one in particular stood out. Shepard felt _lost_. It was on that feeling she finally succumbed to sleep, falling into a dream that featured her favorite asari.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Thanks as always to Rae D. Magdon for her contributions._

* * *

To: Liara T'Soni

From: [Restricted]

Subject: Null

_Project Lazarus a success. Memories and personality are intact._

To: [Restricted]

From: Liara T'Soni

Re: Null

_That is wonderful! I cannot thank you enough. I knew that you would be able to do it. When may I see her? How is she doing? Has she been asking for me?_

To: Liara T'Soni

From: [Restricted]

Re: Null

_I cannot allow you to see her. She has a mission to do, you know that as well as I. She does not need any distractions from that, no matter what. This issue is final._

To: [Restricted]

From: Liara T'Soni

Re: Null

_What?! You cannot keep me from her! I trusted you to bring her back to me! I guarantee you her first concern and major priority will be finding me. You may be able to keep me away, but you cannot stop her from searching for me._

To: Liara T'Soni

From: [Restricted]

Re: Null

_I can and will. She cannot be distracted. I do not care for your prior relationship with her. After she has finished what needs to be done, if she so chooses to find you again I cannot stop her. Do not be so sure of her continued desire to be with you, Doctor. Death has an uncanny ability to change people._

To: [Restricted]

From: Liara T'Soni

Re: Null

_I see. I did not want to have to stoop to this level, but you have forced my hand. Let me see Isabelle, or information containing the location of a 'Orianna Lawson' will conveniently find its way to the desk of a 'Henry Lawson'. I have changed much since the last we met, and you do not know the lengths that I will go through for Isabelle._

To: Liara T'Soni

From: [Restricted]

Re: Null

_You do not know who you are fucking with, Dr. T'Soni. If you value your life, you will forget every single piece of information regarding Orianna. You say you would go to great lengths for Shepard. I will go to greater for Orianna. To keep you honest, I will promise that you will be able to see her when I deem the time right. _Only_ when I deem the time right. For now, you would do well to tread lightly._

* * *

Shepard slowly woke from her slumber to unfamiliar surroundings. The last thing she remembered was getting onto the shuttle with the two Cerberus agents, Jacob and Miranda. Her body felt much better as she sate up in bed and gazed around the room. Next to the bed she found a tray of food awaiting her, which conjured up a ravenous hunger in her belly. She scarfed down the meal in front of her, which silenced her hunger for the time being.

Scanning the room again, she found a stylish black body suit similar to the one she had seen Miranda wearing. She walked over and glanced it over, frowning at the Cerberus logo embroidered on the left shoulder. She grabbed the suit and gave the fabric a squeeze, tearing the left arm of the suit off completely. She undressed and slipped into the garment, surprised at how well it fit her form. She turned towards the door intending to leave when her eyes caught a mirror on one of the walls. Deciding it couldn't hurt to see how she looked, she strolled over to take a peek at herself.

She was immediately shocked to see how pale her skin was. It looked like she had been locked away in a basement for a very long time with no sunlight. She was much thinner than she remembered, and her hair was much longer than she usually let it grow. The thing that most concerned her was the multitude of orange scars that canvased her face. Though small, they were discernible enough for her to look somewhat devilish. _What happened to me?_

Needing answers, Shepard left the small room she was in to seek out Jacob and Miranda. She was surprised when Miranda was there to greet her the second she opened the door.

"Hello, Shepard," Miranda said, attempting to sound warm and welcoming.

"What the hell happened to me? I need answers, _real_ answers. What is going on here? And where is Liara?" Shepard asked, thoughts racing. She had so many questions running through her mind, she didn't even really know where to begin.

Miranda looked at the missing sleeve to Shepard's body suit. "I see you decided to continue the trend of wearing torn clothing," she said. Miranda sensed Shepard's urgency, and motioned for her to follow. "Right this way, Shepard. We have much to discuss."

"Two years!?" Shepard exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. She had been dead for two years now. The memories were slowly coming back to her. The attack on the Normandy, the rush to get everyone to safety, going to save Joker, Liara.

That was one thing she couldn't get off her mind. Liara T'Soni. Her lover and the person whom she was going to be bonded with, the one person who made her feel whole and happy. She couldn't imagine the pain that Liara had gone through at the news of her death, which made her want to find Liara even more and grab her up in her arms and let her know she was alive.

"Yes, you were dead for two years. Technically you were only dead for less than a year, which is when we restored your basic bodily functions," Miranda said.

"Where is Liara T'Soni? I need to let her know I'm still alive," Shepard asked, looking around the room in futility as if she would magically find Liara around a corner.

Miranda frowned at the mentioning of the asari doctor. "We are... unaware of Dr. T'Soni's whereabouts.

Shepard's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, 'you're unaware of her whereabouts'?" Shepard questioned.

"I mean what I said Shepard. We do not know where she is. She disappeared from the public eye shortly after you died. The latest intel we have on her suggests she is working with the Shadow Broker, and cannot be trusted," Miranda lied. She hoped that Shepard would drop the subject of Liara.

"Liara would _never_ work for the Shadow Broker! That is not like her at all!" Shepard exclaimed defensively. "What the_ fuck_ is going on? Why did you bring me back?" Shepard was frustrated at the lack of information she was receiving from the woman.

"Cerberus brought you back because we believe in the threat of the Reapers, and need your assistance if humanity is going to survive the coming trials," Miranda said plainly, hoping the mentioning of the Reapers would instantly get Shepard on her side.

"What the hell makes you think I would work with Cerberus?" Shepard asked, balking at the idea.

"Because we are the only ones willing to do something about the Reapers. The Council has buried any and all evidence regarding the Reapers and labeled Sovereign as a Geth construct that was unique and would not be a threat to the galaxy," Miranda said with slight anger. "The Alliance branded you a martyr, though they also denied any information about the existence of the Reapers alongside the Council."

Shepard thought over what Miranda said for a moment, before she concluded that Miranda was right. Shepard didn't like it, but it did seem like Cerberus was the only one _trying_ to do something to stop the Reapers. Shepard was going to be damned if she refused help to stop a galactic extinction. "You have a point. However, I still don't know _you_, and I have to know the people I work with before I trust them," Shepard said.

"Me? There's not much to say about me, really," Miranda replied, uncomfortable talking about herself.

Shepard knew she was lying immediately. "Bullshit," Shepard said. She got up from the table that she and Miranda were sitting and began walking away.

Caught off guard by Shepard's actions, Miranda called out. "Wait! Where are you going?" she asked.

"I can tell there's a lot to you, Miranda. You don't want to open up to me, so we have nothing further to discuss. I'm going back to sleep, if you don't mind," she said, not stopping for a second.

Miranda was left sitting at the table, a dumbfounded look on her face. She had never been brushed off so easily before. Part of her was angry with Shepard for so blatantly ignoring her, and another was wildly intrigued by her. Through the long process of bringing Shepard back, she now realized that she hardly had a grasp on the woman. Whoever Shepard was, Miranda found herself extremely determined to find out every secret and quirk about Shepard. Realizing she had a stupid smile on her face, Miranda scowled at herself for behaving in such a way.

Miranda opened up the terminal on the desk, pulling up her usual checks on Orianna. Satisfied that everything was still in order, she closed that and fired off a quick status update to the Illusive Man. _Hopefully he is pleased with her progress so far. Soon she'll be ready to go on actual missions_. Finally, she opened up her old files she copied from Project Lazarus.. _Who are you_? She asked herself. She was extremely disappointed that she didn't know the Commander as well as she thought, and delved back into all of her notes. She was going to find out who Shepard really was, though this time with a slightly personal motive behind it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Thanks to Rae for cleaning up this chapter and for OriginalAlcy for some great advice!_

* * *

"So basically you're telling me that I can't get my old crew back together, and that I have to trust in the guys you pick out?" Shepard said, irritated. The 'Illusive Man', apparent head of Cerberus, wanted to talk to her and brief her on why she was brought back. The conversation was quickly going nowhere, at least when it came to her choice in crew. Shepard wanted her old squad back, people she could trust if she was going to work with Cerberus. However, there was always a quick excuse why she couldn't get them aboard.

Garrus had disappeared off the grid, not a single hint to his location. Ashley Williams was on a covert op for the Alliance, so she was out of the question. Tali was needed by the Admiralty Board on a covert mission as well, so until that was completed, she was unavailable. Wrex was now a leader of the Krogan people, with little time for off world issues. Liara's whereabouts were still 'unknown', though Shepard was calling bullshit on that. Shepard was resigned to the fact that she would have to trust the dossiers given to her by Cerberus.

"I wouldn't expect you to trust anyone, Shepard. It's what made you the best. I wouldn't expect anything less from you," The Illusive Man said coyly. "We were able to reach some of your crew. In fact, one of them is here now. I'll let him fill you in on the rest," The Illusive Man said. His hologram powered down, leaving Shepard confused.

"Uh... hey, Commander," a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

Shepard turned around to see none other than Joker standing before her. A wide range of emotions raced through her brain. Hatred, disappointment, relief, comfort, familiarity, and kinship all ran through her mind. In the end, finally having someone around who she could trust won out, and all other emotions died out. "Hey yourself, Joker. Good to finally see a familiar face," Shepard said with a smile.

Joker looked somewhat shocked. "Y-you're not angry with me?" he asked. "You died because you came back for me. I tore you and Liara apart because I wouldn't let the Normandy go."

Shepard gave Joker a forgiving smile. "I'm sure whatever hell you've been through the past two years has been enough punishment for that, Joker," she said.

Joker was surprised at what Shepard said, but nodded his head. "It... was hard, ma'am. The look on Liara's face when I stepped out of that life pod alone... I thought she was going to die on the spot," Joker recalled in horror. "When that passed, I saw her produce the biggest biotic aura I've ever seen and thought I was about to die. Probably would have, if the Alliance docs hadn't whisked me away for treatment," he said rubbing his arms.

Shepard grimaced at the visions of Liara's grief she was getting. She wanted to find her and hold her tight. She wanted to tell Liara that everything would be all right and that she was here to stay. Instead, Liara was nowhere to be found and Shepard wasn't getting much help from anyone. Shepard hoped Joker had some new insight. "Do you know where Liara went after? I need to find her," Shepard asked.

Joker shook his head. "She just... wasn't right after the news hit her. She refused to believe that you were dead, and organized a search party for you. A couple of the crew joined her, but fell off after a couple of days. She was the only one that kept on going. After that, she kind of just fell out of contact with the crew. I wish I had more for you, Commander. I really do," Joker said, upset he didn't really have anything useful for her.

Shepard gave him a sad smile. "It's okay, Joker. That's the most info I've received since I woke up," she said. Shepard perked up, trying to change the topic away from Liara. "So, what exactly are you filling me in on, Joker?" she asked.

Joker had a huge grin on his face. "Oh man, you gotta check it out. They only showed me last night. Follow me," he said.

Shepard followed him through various hallways to a long mirror. She gave Joker a curious look, before lights in the room beyond started to flicker on, revealing what was inside. Once fully lit, Shepard's jaw dropped. It was the _Normandy_, only it was sleeker and more updated than the original one. Shepard was definitely impressed.

"She still doesn't have a name. They wanted you to do the honors," Joker said.

Shepard smiled. "There's only one name appropriate for this vessel. Hello sweet, beautiful _Normandy_ _SR2_," she said enthusiastically, admiring the beauty of the vessel.

* * *

"Commander, can I help you?" Miranda asked.

"That depends, you have time to talk?" Shepard replied.

Miranda frowned. "Talk about what?"

Shepard just shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, stuff. I talk to my crew. I find it important to know who I am working with. That goes double for my XO. Since that is you, though not by my choice, I want to know more about you, Miranda," she said frankly.

Miranda was not the sharing type, and she liked to be in control of everything around her. "I do not make a habit of revealing information about myself," Miranda said dismissively. She hoped Shepard would drop it and move on.

Undaunted, Shepard sat down in a chair across from Miranda's desk and propped her feet up on the desk. "So, where are you from?" Shepard asked, a stubborn look on her face.

Miranda's eyes drifted to Shepard's feet on her desk, and she began fidgeting in discomfort. "Uhm, I was born on Earth," she said, shifting around in her chair.

Shepard grinned at Miranda's discomfort. "Where on Earth? I was born in London," Shepard said while she readjusted her feet on the desk.

"I was born in Australia," Miranda hastily replied, visibly twinging at the presence of Shepard's feet on her desk.

"Oh, Australia. Heard it's a beautiful place. What was your favorite part about it?" Shepard asked, enjoying the game she was playing with Miranda.

"I don't know. I suppose that the ocean was my favorite part, or the rocky scenery- and could you please get your feet off my desk!" Miranda shouted. She couldn't take things not being the way she wanted them to be any longer.

Shepard laughed and removed her feet form the desk. "See, that wasn't so hard. I learned you were from Earth, born in Australia, and love the ocean and rocky scenery. You're almost starting to sound like a human!" Shepard exclaimed teasingly.

Miranda glowered. "Piss off, Shepard," she said. "How did you know I had OCD anyways?" she asked, confused. She thought that she the condition very well.

Shepard blinked at her for a moment, and then burst into a fit of laughter. "How could I not, Miranda? Your whole room practically screams OCD!" she replied.

Miranda's patience was running thin. She wanted to get back to work for now, and Shepard was in the way of that. "Is that all, Commander? I have work that I'd rather be doing," Miranda said grumpily.

"For now. I just wanted to know a bit about you, Miranda. You're just the type that I have to put in a little extra effort for," Shepard said warmly. She was doing her best to be friendly, and knowing her crew was a vital part of her leadership abilities.

"Careful Commander, one might interpret that as you being flirtatious," Miranda replied suggestively.

Shepard huffed at the idea. "Don't get your hopes up, Miranda. I don't think it would ever happen," Shepard said.

"Hmm," was Miranda's only reply. _A challenge, I like it_, she silently thought to herself. "Very well, Commander. Perhaps I'd be up for a talk after I've finished some work."

"It's a date, then," Shepard said as she got up from the chair.

"Careful, Shepard," Miranda teased. _This is going to be fun_.

"And as I said, I don't think it'll ever happen Miranda," Shepard said with a smile.

As Shepard left, Miranda couldn't help but cast her gaze lower on Shepard's body. She admired how shapely the woman was, and admired her own work at recreating such beauty. It had been a long time since Miranda felt this excited about someone sexually, not since Jacob. _That was just out of pure boredom as well_, Miranda mentally added. She lost herself in thoughts regarding Shepard for a while before snapping out of it and returning to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _As always, thanks to Rae for her help with this chapter. Just out of curiosity, how far would those of you who are reading this want the story to go? Do you just want up to the relationship resolution? Or would you want a bit after? I'm still a bit undecided on that, so I thought some input from my readers would be helpful. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Can I help you, Commander?" Miranda asked.

Shepard strode in, plopped down on a chair, and shrugged at Miranda. "No, not particularly," Shepard said leisurely, which earned a glare from Miranda.

"I am very busy, Commander. If there's nothing I can do for you, I would like to get back to it," Miranda replied. While she did find Shepard intriguing and very attractive, Miranda always put her work first. She _especially_ hated being interrupted. She returned her attention to her terminal and hoped that Shepard would get the message and leave.

Shepard remained undaunted and stayed put in the chair, going over notes and mission logs on her omni-tool and casting the occasional glance over at Miranda. Despite the 'Ice Queen' persona that Miranda gave off, Shepard thought there was much more to the woman. She was determined to break through Miranda's walls and find out more about her.

At first Miranda was able to keep her concentration on the terminal in front of her, but soon Shepard's continued presence waned on her, and she felt herself becoming more and more distracted by it. If she wasn't trying to work, Miranda might have enjoyed having Shepard in her company. She fully intended to learn more about the woman on a more _intimate _level. Right now, Shepard was just getting in the way of her routine and it was driving her nuts. "Why are you still here?" she asked out of annoyance.

"I don't have much else to do, and Mordin and Garrus are settling in just fine, so I thought I'd come and talk to you," Shepard said. There was some truth to that statement. Mordin and Garrus were, in fact, settling in just fine. Shepard did have other things to do, but getting to know her XO was high on her priority list. Shepard still didn't trust Miranda at this point, and neither did Garrus. He suggested that she should get to know Miranda better to see if she was really part of the team, or if she would flip on them the second Cerberus gave the word.

Miranda was pleased that Shepard wanted to talk, but she was not in the mood at the moment. Shepard was going to work off of _her_ schedule, not the other way around. "I would like that. I must ask that it be later, though, after I have finished my work. I will call for you when I am ready," Miranda stated commandingly.

Shepard looked at her quizzically, but nodded. "All right. We'll talk later. See you then, Miranda," Shepard said, walking off. Shepard hadn't ever had someone speak so authoritatively to her since she was in boot camp, but that differed much different from the tone that Miranda used. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about it, but she knew she didn't _dislike_ it. She silently wished that Liara would use that tone with her, which brought a frown to her face as she remembered nobody could tell her where Liara actually was. Sighing, she decided to return to her cabin and catch a well-deserved nap.

* * *

Liara lay on her couch and stared out of her window, a glass of fine Thessian wine in her hands. She took a sip of the drink, and swirled the rest of it in the glass. Her other hand absently stroked over the familiar necklace around her neck, her fingers tracing the grooves in the metal. Shepard's dog-tags meant a great deal to her, one of the few reminders she had left of her. Shepard gave them to her right before they both dropped down onto Ilos, her promise of making it out alive. After they defeated Saren, Shepard wanted her to keep them as a symbol of her dedication to her.

When Shepard had died, Liara tried to cast away any reminders she had of Shepard, only to feel cold and empty without the dog-tags around her neck. Now, her Isabelle was alive and the dog-tags were her symbol of hope. _My Isabelle_, she repeated in her head, causing a panic to stir. _What if she hates me for giving her over to Cerberus? What if I'm not ready to see her? The pain is still so fresh for me, even after two years. She's also going to go through the Omega 4 relay_. That thought left a huge pit in Liara's stomach, one that she hadn't felt for a very long time.

Liara finished off the glass of wine, setting it on the nearby table. Tears were now falling, both of frustration and sadness. She knew that she _needed_ to see Isabelle, needed to feel the warmth of her embrace and the centering beat of her heart. On the other hand, she was extremely terrified as well. For once, she could not figure out how she would react to such an event. She curled up on the couch, unable to stop the tears from falling. Her grip around Shepard's dog-tags turned into a death grip, as if she were holding desperately to Shepard's spirit to keep it from being taken from her. She cried for several hours after that and eventually passed out on the couch. Her sleep was not peaceful, though, and she found herself haunted by a nightmare of Shepard's death, one that had plagued her for many months after the destruction of the Normandy, one that had almost caused her to take her life.

* * *

"So, what would you like to talk about, Commander?" Miranda asked, lounging leisurely on her couch facing Shepard.

"Just wanna know who Miranda Lawson is," Shepard said. "Let's start with family, you got any?"

Miranda's face turned to stone slightly, but if she were ever to get Shepard into bed, she'd need to open up slightly. That, and keep giving Shepard suggestive views of her assets. Still, family wasn't a subject that Miranda was anywhere near discussing with the human Commander. "I have a shitty family, and would prefer not to talk about it beyond that," she said.

Shepard frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. What do you do for fun?" Shepard asked, clearly changing subject.

"I don't have time for fun," Miranda said dismissively. Miranda lived for her work, and rarely spent time indulging herself.

"Come on, there has to be something you enjoy doing," Shepard pushed. She found it trying to break through Miranda's barriers maddening.

Miranda thought for a second before a grin appeared across her face. "I enjoy sex," she said in a seductive voice.

Shepard blushed a bit at Miranda's bluntness, but quickly recovered. "I'm surprised. You make it seem like you're so into working that I thought you might not even _know_ about sex, let alone enjoy it," Shepard giggled.

Miranda frowned at Shepard's teasing. "I'll have you know I'm quite skilled in bed," Miranda said proudly.

"Well, I'm glad I learned something new about you, because apparently I have you figured all wrong. What do you enjoy that isn't sexual?" Shepard asked.

Miranda thought for a while until something popped into her mind. "I enjoy rock climbing," she said. "I don't get to go often, due to commitments to my work."

Shepard was surprised at this admission. "I love rock climbing! It was my favorite thing to do as a child. I tried to take Liara one time, but she found it much too difficult and didn't enjoy it," Shepard said, immediately regretting mentioning Liara because of the depression that followed.

Miranda did her best to hide her scowl at the mentioning of Liara's name. _I need to keep her mind off that stupid little asari. "_Perhaps we could go climbing sometime. I hear the Citadel has excellent rock climbing facilities. Perhaps I could give you some pointers," Miranda teased, as she scooted closer to Shepard and leaned forward slightly.

Shepard's gaze drifted down to Miranda's cleavage for a moment, until she mentally berated herself for doing so and snapped her gaze back up at Miranda. "Umm, sure. That would be nice," Shepard said shyly, embarrassed by checkout out Miranda. "Don't think they you'll give _me_ pointers Lawson, I'll wipe the floor with you," she said cockily.

Miranda smiled at Shepard checking her out. "Challenge accepted, Commander. Next time we're on the Citadel we can settle who is the better climber," she said. _And we'll see if I can't get you into bed_.

"We'll see about that, Miranda. I've got to make my rounds of the ship, but it was nice talking to you," Shepard said, getting up off the couch.

"Likewise, Commander. Have a good night." Miranda returned to her terminal, very pleased with herself. _Perhaps Shepard won't be as hard as I thought_. Miranda smiled and returned to her reports, humming to herself in amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**_ Thank you all for your continuing support, it means a lot. Shout out to hmenley and all those serving in any form of military, it's much appreciated. Thanks to Rae for cleaning this up. Enjoy!_

* * *

_As they lay entwined together, Liara couldn't think of a more secure and happy place to be. Ever since Shepard had rescued her on Therum, Liara's life had turned into a roller-coaster. The dance the two of them played in showing their interest for each other excited Liara. She eagerly found new ways to tease Shepard or hint at her feelings towards her. When they finally confessed their love to each other, Liara had never felt such an all-consuming feeling of happiness in her life. Looking at the half-asleep figure entangled with her, she could honestly say she would be able to die with no regrets. "Isabelle?" she asked._

_Shepard stirred a little, turning her head slightly to Liara. "Mmmmm?" she replied lazily, still half-asleep._

_Seeing Shepard this vulnerable and beautiful, Liara couldn't help but feel an overwhelming love for her. "I love you," she said sweetly. It wasn't the first time she had said it to Shepard, but she had never felt it so intensely before. _

_A huge smile formed on Shepard's face as she reached an arm around Liara's head and pulled her down gently for a sensual kiss. "I love you too, Liara," she whispered back._

_Liara, wanting to show her love for Shepard in a non-physical way began to think of ideas for gifts that she could get for Isabelle. Thinking through typical asari gifts between lovers and bondmates, she couldn't come up with anything she felt would be appropriate for Shepard. She wanted something that Shepard would not only appreciate, but something that would also represent her as a person and a lover. "Izzy, how would you describe yourself?" Liara asked as nonchalantly as possible._

"_Hmm? Why?" Shepard asked, the drowsiness slowly leaving her._

"_Well, you and I both know what I think of you and how I describe you, but I'm curious how you would describe yourself," she replied, trying not to give her true intentions away._

_She watched as Shepard contemplated the question, putting on her 'thinking face' that Liara loved so much. "I guess you could define me with two things: guns and roses," Shepard replied._

_Liara understood the first reference, but didn't know the other. "What is a rose?" she asked._

_Shepard smiled at her and sat up. "A rose is a popular flower from Earth, usually a symbol for love and romance."_

"_I see, what does a rose look like?" Liara replied, making a mental note to include these roses in her gift._

_Shepard gave a bit of a laugh. "Well, that's a bit of a tough question. Roses come in many different colors, each with its own symbolic meaning. The typical rose is red, which symbolizes love," Shepard said. "What's with all the questions? You planning on buying me some flowers, T'Soni?" Shepard asked teasingly._

"_No!" Liara immediately replied, not wanting Shepard to know she was going to get a gift for her. When she saw the look of disappointment on Shepard's face, she winced a bit at the way she reacted. "What I mean is, I was just curious. Humans have very interesting symbolism, and I must admit that some elements are very beautiful," she recovered. She frowned a bit at the variety of roses. She would have to do more research than she originally thought to make it perfect for Shepard._

_Shepard gave her a slanted grin at the response. "Well, for the record, I would love roses from you any day of the week. I'd never get tired of them, so long as they're from you and you're around for me to show my appreciation," Shepard said, caressing Liara's crests and pressing her body closer._

_Liara's eyes fluttered and a gasp escaped from her at Shepard's electric and sensual touch. _'Gifts can wait until later... much later.'

* * *

Liara woke from her dream and found herself on her couch, her wine glass now lying empty on the ground beside it. She stood up and looked back down on the couch, which now had a telling wet spot on it from reliving the numerous times she and Isabelle had made love. _At least I didn't relive her death all night,_ Liara thought, though she still felt tears falling from her eyes as she remembered how real the dream felt. She walked over to the kitchen and poured herself some water. _I never did get her that gift, we ran out of time_. Liara thought over Shepard's words that day, and an idea popped into her head.

Moving from the kitchen, she went over to her extranet terminal and began searching for information on roses and the meanings behind their colors. She found many useful sites, and even found information regarding the arrangement of the roses and what those meant as well. Satisfied that she knew what she wanted to do, she finished the rest of her water and headed towards Nos Astra's marketplace.

* * *

"Can I help you?" the salarian salesperson asked as he approached Liara.

"Yes, I'm here to get a gift for someone very special to me," Liara replied.

"Ahh, very good! Do you have something in mind?" he asked.

Liara looked around the store and found the section she was looking for. Walking over to the sniper rifles, she picked up a Black Widow and handed it to the merchant. "I would like a custom variation of this, please."

Eyes going big from having one of the most expensive items in the store handed to him, the salesperson jumped into action. "Yes, yes, yes! What kind of customization do you have in mind?" he said as he walked over to the counter to begin entering the information.

"I would like it to be upgraded with light-weight materials, extra ammo capacity, an armor piercing modification, as well as a custom design," Liara stated. "The rifle is to be jet black. On the left side a singular, thorn-less, blue rose. On the right will be two roses entwined together, one red and the other violet."

The salarian nodded and inputted the information as she told it to him. "This is quite the gift, but you must understand this is going to be very expensive," he said, wanting to make sure the customer could pay for it.

"Money is not an issue. How much?" Liara asked with no emotion in her voice.

"2.5 million credits," the salarian replied, hoping that she would be able to pay and that he hadn't wasted his time.

Liara pulled out a datapad and typed a few things on it, and pulled out a credit chit and placed it on the counter, leaving her hand on it. "How long will this take to complete?"

The salesperson looked back to his computer. "I would say about a week," he replied.

Finding this acceptable, Liara nodded and removed her hand. "There's three million on that credit chit, I will be back here in a week," she said, then promptly turned and left the store leaving the salesperson staring blankly back at her.

* * *

"I can't believe that you let it out," Miranda chastised.

"I am the Captain of this ship, last I checked, so I am free to do as I please," Shepard retorted. "And Grunt is not an _it_, _he_ is a _Krogan_."

"Well, he certainly has the Korgan aggression, he nearly killed you! I didn't spend two years rebuilding you for you to throw it all away on some tank-bred experiment," Miranda scolded.

"You keep mentioning that, Miranda. Is that all I am to you? A perfect shining example of your handy work?" Shepard asked, annoyed and extremely offended. "I do not judge you based off what your father did to bring you in this world. Perhaps it was too much to expect you to show the same respect to others."

Miranda recoiled from Shepard's harsh response, she hadn't thought what she said would have offended Shepard. "Of course not, Commander, I value you as a person. I even enjoy your continuous interruptions of my work," she replied, trying her best to give a warm smile.

Shepard's expression softened a bit, but not completely. "What about Grunt? I thought you'd understand him, being that you were also grown in a lab," Shepard asked.

Miranda frowned. "That's different, Shepard," she said.

"How?!" Shepard immediately replied. "You say you were created to be perfect, a legacy to your father. Grunt was created to be perfect, a legacy to Okeer and the Krogan. How is that different?"

Miranda faltered slightly, seeing that Shepard was right. Miranda _hated_ when Shepard was right, and it seemed like that was quite often. "I see your point, perhaps we can find some use for him," Miranda relented, which drew a smile from Shepard.

"Good! So, you find my presence to be just an 'interruption'?" Shepard teased, knowing that she had Miranda around her finger.

Miranda grew increasingly frustrated. No matter how she went about it, Shepard always got the upper hand on her somehow. "Yes, I have very important work, and you make a habit of distracting me from it," she said.

"Perhaps I'm trying to keep you from over-working yourself," Shepard suggested with a mocking smile. "You don't always have to be perfect."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I suppose not, but I swear you intentionally cause as much trouble as possible to give me more work," she said.

Shepard gave a good laugh to that. "Perhaps I just want to give you enough work so I know you'll be in your office when I want to visit," she teased.

"Careful, Commander," Miranda replied, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Don't gotta be, you're not blue," Shepard replied smartly, a huge grin on her face.

Miranda scowled at the mention of Liara. "I don't know, Shepard. One could begin to wonder with all the time you spend down here," Miranda suggested. She was enjoying the dance they were playing, and having fun trying to lure Shepard into bed.

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck and backed away slowly. "I... uh... should go. I think Garrus wanted to talk to me about... calibrations..." she said uncomfortably.

Miranda gave a small laugh and raised an eyebrow again. "Oh? I didn't realize you were into turians, Commander. I guess he is sort of blue," Miranda teased. Shepard had walked herself into that one.

Shepard blushed madly, both out of embarrassment and frustration. "I'll... talk to you later, Miranda," Shepard said, speeding out of the door as fast as she could.

Miranda grinned at how uncomfortable she had made Shepard. _She's at least interested a little bit, or I wouldn't have this sort of effect on her, and I think she's realizing it too_. Miranda gave a hum of amusement, and then returned to work, firing off a report of her actions to the Illusive Man.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Thank you guys so much for all the support you're showing for this fic. It's really amazing to see. With that being said, please don't hate me :s_

* * *

"You mind telling me what the hell happened back there, Lawson?" Shepard questioned heatedly. Miranda had almost jeopardized the recruitment of their latest squad member, Jack, while on a ship that was about to be destroyed. Needless to say, she was furious with Miranda.

"Nothing happened. I was simply telling her that she was wrong," Miranda stated boldly, not quite understanding why Shepard was so upset.

"Not the place to do it, Miranda! The whole damn ship was about to be destroyed, and you wanted to fight like five year-old children about who was right or wrong!" Shepard yelled, beyond frustrated.

"She implied that it was somehow my fault and Cerberus' fault for what happened to her. I just clarified her misconceptions," Miranda retorted.

"Why the fuck do you defend Cerberus so much?" Shepard asked. She understood loyalty, but it seemed like a bit much for Miranda to be consistently defending every action of a questionable organization such as Cerberus.

The question caught Miranda off-guard. She had expected to continue arguing with Shepard for quite some time. "Why do you concern yourself with who I choose to defend?" she asked defensively. "Cerberus' goals are for the betterment of human society and existence, we are not some terrorist organization." Miranda expected the fury to continue, but was surprised when she saw sadness in Shepard's eyes instead.

"You really do believe that, don't you, Miranda?" Shepard asked softly. "I don't know what they did for you to make you so loyal, but you need to open your eyes and see them for what they really are. I don't doubt that Cerberus started off with the goal of bettering, but you should know the old saying, 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions.' You understand me?"

"Cerberus helped me... hide my sister from my father," Miranda replied, walking over to her couch to stare out of the window. This wasn't something she talked about with just anyone, but Shepard had so far shown an impressive track record in helping people with their problems and listening.

Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Shepard walked over and sat beside Miranda. "You have a sister?" she asked.

"Yes, her name is Oriana," Miranda replied. "When I turned out to not be what he wanted, father decided he would try again." The look on Miranda's face was fierce, one of hatred and disgust. "When I thought about all I went through, and realized that my sister was going to go through that as well, I couldn't take it. I took her away from him. Cerberus helped me place her with a family and kept them in the dark."

"I'm sorry, Miranda. I had no idea," Shepard said with sympathy. To be honest, she was glad the Cerberus operative was finally opening up to her. "I'd imagine your dad wouldn't be the type to just give up on something."

Miranda let out a snort of frustration. "Hardly. Cerberus is good, but they can only do so much. My father has vast amounts of resources at his disposal." Miranda paused a bit, thinking over what she should do. Deciding that Shepard was trustworthy enough, not to mention the rapport that it would build between the two women, she continued on. "I actually need your help on something. It involves my sister."

Shepard nodded and paid complete attention to Miranda. "Oh? What's going on?" she asked.

Miranda bit her lip and worked up the courage to continue. "Shepard, you must know this is hard for me. I am not a very trusting person, even less so when it comes to Oriana," she began. "I have reason to believe that my father is getting close to finding her, and I need your help relocating her."

A confused look came across Shepard's face. "I'm all for helping, but how exactly can I be of use?" She was extremely glad that Miranda was coming to her for help and opening up, but just couldn't see how she would be of any use relocating Miranda's sister.

"I need you there in case something goes wrong, which I fully expect to happen," Miranda said, a serious expression on her face. "I'm working with an old friend, Niket, to help with the move. However, I wouldn't put it past my father to find out about it somehow and try to interfere. He cannot get his hands on her, Shepard," she said with a hint of ice in her voice.

"I'll do my best," Shepard replied, putting a reassuring hand on Miranda's shoulder. "Where is she now? We'll head there immediately, we don't have any more pressing matters to attend to."

"I appreciate this Shepard. She's on Illium, and while we're there, we might be able to pick up some information on the latest two dossiers I just received," Miranda said, sliding her hand over Shepard's.

Shepard smiled and casually withdrew her hand from Miranda's. "Look's like you've got everything covered. I'll set course for Illium immediately."

To: Liara T'Soni

From: [restricted]

Subject: Null

_T'Soni, I assume that you still have that information broker business on Illium, correct?_

To: [restricted]

From: Liara T'Soni

Subject: Null

_You have some nerve contacting me after our last discussion. What is this about?_

To: Liara T'Soni

From: [restricted]

Subject: Null

_You kept your promise to remain quiet about Oriana's whereabouts, I'm keeping mine. Perhaps I shouldn't, though, Shepard may not recognize you. You've no doubt changed considerably since the last time you two were around each other._

To: [restricted]

From: Liara T'Soni

Subject: Null

_Lawson, let me see her. Please, I need to... we need to. Why do you ask about my broker business?_

To: Liara T'Soni

From: [restricted]

Subject: Null

_Our latest intel suggests an asari Justicar, Samara, is on Illium, as well as a drell assassin named Thane Krios. I need specific information regarding their whereabouts and any other information you can dig up. We are on our way to Illium._

To: [restricted]

From: Liara T'Soni

Subject: Null

_Does she know that I am here? When will I get to see her? When are you arriving?_

To: Liara T'Soni

From: [restricted]

Subject: Null

_We are two days out. I will surprise her with you being on Illium, I don't need her distracted. I have some business with Oriana to take care of that Shepard is assisting me with, then you will be allowed to see her. I warn you, though, that if you hurt her in any way there will be hell to pay._

To: [restricted]

From: Liara T'Soni

Subject: Null

_Do not hurt her? What is that supposed to mean?! As if I would ever harm Isabelle. She is my lover, my future bondmate. All she is to you is a representation of your skills, what makes you think I would possibly hurt her?_

To: Liara T'Soni

From: [restricted]

Subject: Null

_You've been warned, T'Soni._

To: [restricted]

From: Liara T'Soni

Subject: Null

_How dare you even suggest I would ever hurt Izzy. I cannot even begin to articulate my hatred towards you, Lawson. You have no idea what I'm capable of._

Message returned, address is no longer valid.

Liara re-read the messages between herself and Miranda and felt a whirl of emotions flowing through her. She was elated that she was finally going to see her lover again, but at the same time becoming increasingly nervous at the same time. _What if Isabelle isn't who she used to be? What if she no longer wants to be with me because I've changed so much? What if... she hates me for turning her over to Cerberus?_ Questions poured through her brain at an alarming rate, preventing her from focusing on more than one task at hand.

Temporarily pushing her thoughts aside, Liara began poring through her information network to find out anything she could about Samara and Thane. The task served its purpose of distracting her form her thoughts, but quickly ended as she put together the reports for Shepard.

After finalizing the reports and putting them on a data disk in her desk, Liara's thoughts wandered to Miranda. She couldn't believe how much of a bitch Miranda was being towards her, and thought her concern for Shepard was rather odd. She liked even less that she was forced to work off Miranda's schedule. The anticipation was killing Liara and she still had two days left.

Rubbing her temples and letting out an exasperated sigh, Liara pressed the intercom button. "Nyxeris? Cancel my appointments for the next two days, I'm going to take a short break. I'll be leaving you in charge until I return," she said as she packed up everything she needed from the office.

"_Right away, ma'am. Thank you."_

Liara let out another sigh as she pulled out a framed picture from her desk and ran her fingers over it. It was a picture of Shepard and herself lying in bed after a night of vigorous activity, both looking completely content and happy. A small smile sneaked its way onto Liara's face, and she put it on her desk for the first time since making it. _Please hurry, Isabelle_.

"How did it go?" Shepard asked. Miranda had put up a fight when Shepard had pushed her to go talk with her sister. She was appalled at the fact that Miranda was going to let Oriana leave without knowing that her sister had saved her.

"It went... rather well. She's incredibly funny," Miranda said, a slight laugh coming from her.

"I told you that she wouldn't bite. It's nice to see you like this, Miranda," Shepard said with a smile, punching Miranda on the arm slightly.

"Thank you, Shepard," Miranda replied. "And thank you for not letting me kill Niket, I would have regretted it."

Shepard waved her off. "No problem. So, where do we find the information on our two latest potential recruits?" she asked.

Miranda's smile lessened slightly. She turned slightly and pointed towards an office close to the trading floor. "You'll find the information broker who has the latest intel on them over there, she's quite good at her job," Miranda said with a bit of venom.

"You're not coming with me?" Shepard replied, wondering why Miranda didn't want to go.

"You go ahead, I need to take care of a few more things with Oriana," Miranda replied. In all honesty, she did need to hash out a few more things, but she really didn't want to go see Liara.

Shepard shrugged. "All right, have fun. I'll see you back on the ship later."

Walking over to the office that Miranda pointed out, Shepard rounded the corner and walked up the stair way to the reception desk. Seeing that nobody was there, Shepard checked the door and saw that it was unlocked. Walking into the office, Shepard gazed around, distracted. Her attention was immediately returned when she saw a figure talking to someone on a vid screen.

"Have you ever faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have. I'll make it simple, either you pay me, or I flay you alive. With my mind," the figure said, cutting off the call immediately after.

Shepard nearly dropped to her knees. She would know that heavenly voice anywhere, though she was confused by what she was saying. It was all but confirmed when the figure turned around and her beauty was shown. "Liara?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _I felt nice, and decided to not make you guys wait for what happens between Liara and Isabelle. Again, don't hate me :s Enjoy! Thanks to Rae!  
_

* * *

Liara pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to keep her cool. The human she was working with was increasingly agitating her, and she already had a torrent of emotions going on within her because Shepard was supposedly arriving today. Deciding that she had reached her patience's end, Liara switched to a different tactic. "Have you ever face an asari commando unit before? Few humans have. I'll make it simple, either you pay me, or I flay you alive. With my mind," and abruptly cut off the call. She lowered her head back down, but quickly snapped it back up as she heard movement in her office. Whirling around, Liara was stunned to find that Shepard was standing right in front of her. She wasn't sure whether she was seeing things until Shepard spoke to her.

"Liara?!" Shepard called out, just as surprised.

Liara didn't need to hear any more as a small cry found its way out of her, rushing towards Shepard. "Isabelle!" she yelled out as she grabbed Shepard in her arms and hugged her like she was holding onto Shepard's very life. Bringing her face to Shepard's, she pulled her into an enrapturing kiss, one that melted Liara away and soothed her soul. All her worries and doubts evaporated into thin air in that single moment, and all came crashing back down in a tidal wave the next. Liara removed herself from Shepard, shaking her head. She retreated back to her desk and sat down, needing to keep a distance from Shepard. "What are you doing here, Shepard?" Liara asked, not wanting to let Shepard know that she was expecting her.

Shepard looked hurt from Liara's sudden withdrawal. She moved over to the desk and took up residence on one of the chairs. "I should be asking you the same thing. What was with you telling that man you were going to 'flay him with your mind'?" she asked, not wanting to push the issue and ask why Liara had broken their embrace so suddenly.

Liara was grateful that Shepard didn't press her. "It was an... idle threat. I do not make a habit out of threatening my clients, but I do so when necessary. It is part of the reason I became a very good information broker," she replied, trying to keep the subject strictly on business. "Did you need some information?"

Shepard gave Liara a long, piercing look and decided to wait until later to talk about personal things, as much as she hated to do so. "I need information on the location of two people I'm trying to recruit, an asari justicar named Samara and a drell assassin named Thane Krios."

Liara powered on her terminal and turned her attention to it, instead of Shepard. She pretended to sift through her information banks to pass the time. She didn't want Shepard to know that she already knew from Miranda what she needed. Faking that she had found the information, she let out a slight hum. "Here we are, I've got what information I can. I apologize that it isn't more," Liara said as she pulled out the OSD from her desk and 'copied' the information onto it. "Is there anything else you need, Shepard?" Liara said as dismissively as possible. She needed Shepard out of her presence as soon as she could, her composure was rapidly evaporating and she wasn't ready to let the emotions out.

Shepard grew visibly upset, eyes starting to go watery. "Yes, Liara. I want to reconnect with my future bondmate," she said bluntly. Shepard didn't understand why she was acting the way she was.

The word 'bondmate' brought all of Liara's emotions to the forefront, and she broke down in tears. Sensing Shepard moving to the desk to comfort her, Liara stood up from her chair and backed away. "I...I can't..." she sobbed, hands holding her head. _This is all wrong, I wasn't supposed to feel this way_, Liara thought to herself.

"You can't what, Liara?" Shepard asked, this time not even masking the hurt in her voice.

"You died, Isabelle!" Liara yelled, emotion completely overtaking her. "Goddess, you were dead. I was all alone, haunted by visions of you in my dreams." Liara's face was covered in tears, eyes already red. Liara didn't know how much more of this she could take right now. She wasn't ready to see Shepard, and needed more time.

"Liara, I... don't know what to say. I'm here now," Shepard said softly, moving closer to Liara and attempting to console her. Instead of welcoming the embrace, Liara backed away from her, further increasing the amount of hurt Shepard was feeling.

"For how long!?" Liara shot back. "For how long are you here? No doubt you are on some mission to stop the Reapers. It's only a matter of time before they catch up to you again. Am I expected to just take you back without a question and mourn you again so soon?" Liara was completely overwhelmed, her filter now leaving her.

Shepard backed away slightly at the intensity of Liara's voice. "Liara, it's not going to be like that. I promis-"

"Don't you dare make that promise!" Liara cut Shepard off. "Don't you dare make me a promise you can't keep. You thought you would never die the first time, and look how that turned out." Liara knew she was being harsh, but the amount of pain she was feeling silenced the voice telling her to stop.

"Liara, baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you like this, and its tearing me up," Shepard said. "You're right that I can't promise you that I won't die, but you should have known that when I told you that I was a soldier. All I know is without you, my life feels empty."

"I just... I just... need... time. I need... to be away from you," Liara said, fresh tears coming after speaking words she thought she'd never speak.

Tears now fell from Shepard's eyes. "Li..." Shepard pleaded.

"Goodbye, Shepard," Liara said, turning away and looking out of the window overlooking Nos Astra.

* * *

Shepard wandered the streets of Nos Astra for a long amount of time, not really caring where she went. She had been in a daze ever since her encounter with Liara. Shepard understood that Liara had been hurt by her death, but she thought it was unfair. For Shepard, it felt like only a short amount of time had passed, almost like her death had never happened.

She eventually found her way to a bar and sat down at the main counter. She groaned as an asari bartender came up to her.

"What can I get ya?" the asari said in a husky voice.

"I'll take the strongest you got," Shepard replied. Right now, Shepard just wanted to forget everything. For all she knew, things with her and Liara were all but over. Just the thought alone made her body ache for the numbing relief of alcohol.

The bartender raised her eyebrow and pulled out a bottle from under the table. She took out a glass and filled it in front of the human commander. "This baby should do the trick. Thessian Warp, that'll put some hair on your chest."

Shepard eyed the glass, picking it up and swirling it around. With one swift motion, she brought the drink to her lips and downed it in one gulp. She felt nothing for a moment, then suddenly it felt like her body was being dipped in a hot spring. Her skin felt like fire. She instantly felt the pain of what happened with Liara begin to fade, and desperately held up the cup for more.

"Ha ha! You've got some balls on you, human. Don't know many asari that can down that puppy like that. You must got some serious problems going on if you want more of this stuff," the bartender said even as she poured another drink and handed it to Shepard.

"It's complicated," Shepard replied, not wanting to discuss what was going on.

The bartender let out a hearty laugh and began cleaning out glasses. "If there's one thing I learned about you humans is that your story is always complicated, and it's your polite way of telling me to fuck off," she said. "Whatever it is, you should deal with it soon. Wallowing is really not a look that suits you. Perhaps I could cheer you up a bit?" the bartender said suggestively, leaning forward to give Shepard a good view of her cleavage.

Shepard was instantly reminded of Liara and closed her eyes, downing the glass desperately. "No thanks, I'd just prefer to sit here and get drunk," she replied.

"Ah well, coulda made it worth your time," the bartender said with a shrug. "I'm Aethyta, by the way, if you ever change your mind."

"Keep giving me that stuff, and I think you and I will be good friends, Aethyta," Shepard said as she downed another shot of the drink. Her plan to forget was slowly working.

* * *

Shepard left the bar some hours later, staggering a bit. She was impressed with how well her implants worked, it had taken her some effort to get this drunk. She made her way back to the Normandy and down to Miranda's room. She opened the door to find Miranda not present. Undeterred, Shepard made her way over to Miranda's bed and leaned back against it, waiting for Miranda to show.

She didn't have to wait long as the Cerberus operative entered the room moments later. "Shepard, what are you doing here?" she asked. Upon further inspection, her eyes widened a bit. "Are you _drunk_?"

"Ya know, those implants of yours really do work wonders. I _really_ had to try to get drunk. Found this lovely drink called the Thessian Warp, does wonders for the body. You look beautiful," Shepard said unabashedly.

Miranda felt herself blush slightly, but then caught herself. She knew that Shepard was just drunk. "Thank you, but you are drunk and I doubt that you mean it."

"I'm not that drunk, Miranda. And I do mean it, you are fucking gorgeous. I wish I was half as good looking as you are," Shepard said flirtatiously.

"Well, thank you, but you severely underestimate yourself, Commander. You are stunning as well," Miranda replied back. _Something seems off about her_. "You should be careful. I might start to think you're flirting with me," Miranda said, taking her chances. She was completely caught off guard when Shepard left the bed and pulled Miranda close.

"_What if I am?_" Shepard said in a seductive whisper.

Miranda felt a jolt of electricity flash its way through her body at Shepard's words, her body already beginning to desire Shepard's touch. Though she wanted Shepard badly, she didn't want to seal the deal when Shepard wasn't thinking straight. "What about Miss T'Soni?" she asked, immediately regretting her decision to even bring it up.

"She made it clear that she couldn't be with me anymore, and I find myself needing to forget," Shepard replied curtly. "_Care to help me?_" she whispered into Miranda's ear.

Miranda pressed her lips to Shepard's, drawing a deep breath from both of them. She pushed Shepard down onto her bed and crawled over her, dipping down to nibble her ear. "_With pleasure."_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Thanks to Rae for very valuable input on this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Garrus sat in the mess, waiting for Shepard to return from her business on Illium. He had been doing some research of his own during his downtime, and had finally found what he had been looking for. The man who had betrayed him and his whole team, Sidonis, was somewhere on the Citadel. He wasn't going to ask Shepard for help, even though she had helped him out years ago with Dr. Saleon and stopped him from killing the Doctor in cold blood. He just wanted to get permission to take a shuttle to the Citadel and deal with Sidonis himself. He would catch up with the group later.

Seeing Shepard round the corner from the elevator, he stood up and began to make his way towards her. He stopped himself when he saw the look on Shepard's face. She was clearly drunk, and if his skill at reading the woman's expressions had not dulled over the years, she was also very hurt inside. Watching her go into Miranda's office, he decided he would wait a bit for the Commander to cool down and returned to the main battery to work on some more calibrations.

Several hours passed and Garrus figured that Shepard had probably calmed down. He exited the battery and made his way to Miranda's office, figuring that she could tell him where Shepard had gone after her visit. He hit the chime on the door and waited several moments. No response come from within. He was about to turn and leave when he saw the door open. Miranda was standing in the doorway. He was caught a little bit off guard when he saw that her clothes looked hastily put on and her hair was a bit disheveled. Apologetically, he began backing away. "Oh! I'm sorry. I hope I didn't wake you up," Garrus said.

Miranda gave him an uncharacteristic smile in return, which put him off guard. "You could say that," Miranda said with a chuckle, leaning on the side edges of the door to give Garrus a look inside her office.

Garrus looked the room over, and was shocked to see a topless Shepard sleeping in her bed. "Oh Spirits! This is awkward, I should... get back to calibrating things. Sorry for disturbing you," he said, swiftly exiting the situation and heading for the elevator. He looked back and saw Miranda give an amused laugh as she strutted back into her room.

Entering the elevator, Garrus pushed the button for the CIC and took a moment to reflect on what he just saw. _Shepard with Miranda? Never saw that coming. What about Liara?_ Garrus thought to himself. He hadn't heard from Liara since the Normandy crashed and Shepard died, but he assumed she was still alive. He couldn't figure out why Shepard was sleeping with Miranda when Liara was still out there. It wasn't like her. Exiting the elevator, he headed up to Joker to try and glean some information from him.

"Oh, hey Garrus. Done calibrating down there?" Joker asked.

Garrus gave an annoyed groan. He was getting tired of the calibrations teasing that the crew had taken a liking to. "I just saw something... that I'm not sure what to make of. What exactly was Shepard doing while she was out there?" he asked.

"The Commander was helping Operative Lawson with a personal issue. Then, she visited an information broker regarding details of the whereabouts for the next two candidates for her squad. Afterwards, she went to a nearby bar for 4.3 hours, before returning to the Normandy, and has been in Operative Lawson's office since," EDI's voice replied.

"Why? What did you see Garrus?" Joker pushed, wanting to know the latest gossip. EDI refused to tell him anything, although she was not above sharing some of the Normandy's other secrets.

"It's... nothing. She just looked a bit upset is all. EDI, could you give me the location of that information broker? I think I'm going to pay them a visit, try to find out what's bothering Shepard," Garrus asked.

"Of course, Archangel. It would be my pleasure to assist," EDI replied.

Garrus's omni-tool bleeped, and he opened the message from EDI containing the location. "Thanks EDI, but please call me Garrus," he replied. He thanked EDI and Joker for their time, and made his way out to Nos Astra.

* * *

After some wandering, Garrus finally found the information broker's office. Making his way up the steps, he walked over to the receptionist's desk and introduced himself. "Hello. I'm here to see the information broker. It's about a... friend of mine, and I need some information," Garrus said, not wanting to drop his name. He didn't trust a place like Illium - it was just a classier version of Omega.

The receptionist smiled at him. "Of course. She doesn't have any current appointments, so you may go on in," she said, pressing a button that opened the door.

Garrus gave her a nod in thanks, and stepped inside. He was surprised to see a familiar face standing inside, clutching a picture frame in her hands. "Liara?" Garrus gasped.

He saw Liara's head snap up, a very brief smile coming to her face. "Garrus! It is good to see you," Liara said, placing the picture frame down and giving her full attention to him. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

Garrus was slightly thrown by the fact that Liara was the broker that Shepard saw. That only made the situation with Miranda worse. "Did you see Shepard today? I was told that she had come to this address to see an information broker," Garrus explained.

He saw Liara's expression fall at the mention of Shepard's name along with a sigh. "Yes. It was... good to see her, but we did not part on good terms. How is she doing?" she asked, eyes filled with worry.

Garrus gulped a bit, not sure how to tell Liara what he saw. "Well, from what I was told, she was pretty torn up after leaving here," he began. "She went to a bar for about four hours, then stormed back to the Normandy." Garrus trailed off there, not sure how to tell the rest to Liara.

He could tell that Liara knew there was something more, because her worried look became more obvious. "What happened next? Tell me, Garrus, is she okay?" Liara pleadingly asked.

Garrus lowered his head, putting his hand to his forehead. "She... went to Miranda's office after she returned to the Normandy. I waited for several hours, trying to give her time to calm down and sober up. I needed her permission to deal with something, and she wasn't in the mood for me to bring it up at that moment," Garrus said. Drawing in a deep breath, he steeled his courage and continued. "When I went to check on her later, I went to Miranda to ask her where Shepard had gone. When the door opened... Miranda was standing there sloppily dressed, which is very unlike her, and..." Garrus trailed off, suddenly losing his resolve seeing Liara's intent gaze upon him.

"And what, Garrus?!" Liara's exclaimed, panic clear in her voice.

Garrus winced a bit as he told her. "And Shepard was naked in her bed," he said as quickly as he could.

"LAWSON DID WHAT?!" Liara yelled, shock clearly in her voice. Her biotics flared, a couple of papers on her desk went flying.

Garrus backed away from the fury in Liara's voice and held his hands out. "Liara, I know how you must feel, bu-"

"You do _NOT_ know how I feel, Garrus," Liara shot back, though her biotics died out. "Goddess, what have I done? I thought Izzy knew..." Garrus watched as Liara took a couple of steadying breaths, a variety of emotions dancing across her face. He grew terrified as Liara looked back at him with an odd sense of calm. "You will take me to the Normandy. _Now_." Liara demanded.

"I-I don't think th-"

"Now!" Liara seethed, cutting him off again.

Fearful of Liara's wrath, Garrus reluctantly nodded and led her back to the Normandy. He hoped Shepard would be able to talk things out with Liara, he didn't care what happened with Miranda. Garrus had never seen Liara like this, and pondered on what could have made the shy asari this upset.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _Thanks to Rae for her valuable input on getting this just right. Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Shepard woke up, finding herself completely relaxed and carefree on Miranda's bed. She hadn't felt this relaxed since she woke up on Lazarus station. Noticing that she was alone on the bed, Shepard sat up and scanned the room. An amused grin came to her face as she saw Miranda asleep at her desk. Throwing the covers off, she made her way over to Miranda and shook her awake.

"Mmmm?" Miranda murmured, still half-asleep.

"I didn't think it would be possible for the great and perfect Miranda Lawson to fall asleep at a lowly desk," Shepard teased, sitting on the desk next to Miranda.

"I'm not perfect," Miranda grumbled. "And your ass is on my desk," she said, her OCD throwing fits at the moment.

Shepard, knowing exactly how much what she was doing bothered Miranda, stayed exactly where she was. "Why didn't you sleep in the bed?" she asked, ignoring Miranda's death glare aimed at her behind.

"Because I had work to do," she replied, becoming annoyed at the game Shepard was playing. "You were also insatiable, so I had to remove myself the second you got drowsy. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to use my legs." Shifting her glare from Shepard's ass to her face, Miranda gave a look of annoyance. "Now, get your sexy ass off of my desk."

Shepard laughed at Miranda's frustrations. She knew that perhaps she was taking things with Miranda a bit fast, and that internally she was trying to compensate for the hurt that Liara had put her through. She immediately regretted the decision to think of Liara, because the ripping feeling returned to her chest. Putting on the best seductive smile that she could, she looked Miranda right into her eyes. "The bed looks so far away. Perhaps you could carry me over there?" she said enticingly, raising an eyebrow.

The look that Shepard gave her made the desire bubble up within Miranda. She swiftly swooped Shepard into her arms by her naked ass and carried her over to the bed. She threw Shepard on the bed and expertly slipped her way out of her outfit in the most seductive manner she could, letting Shepard appreciate every curve and angle of her body. Once free of clothing, she joined Shepard on the bed and got on top of her, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss that elicited a moan from Shepard.

Feeling the desire boiling within her, Shepard deepened the kis. She loved the feeling of the Cerberus operative on top of her, being led for once. Removing her hands from Miranda's hair, she gently traced a slow line down her spine, which sent shivers through Miranda's body. Finally reaching her destination, she firmly gripped both hands on Miranda's ass. But as soon as she had begun, she heard the door hiss open, startling the two women. "What the fuck!?" she screamed. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

* * *

Liara stormed through the Normandy with Garrus at her side, ignoring all other people she encountered. She demanded that Garrus first show her to Miranda's quarters. She would deal with Shepard later. The elevator ride, though only one level, was torturous in length. Tapping her foot impatiently, Liara was barely able to keep a leash on her biotics, and the seething anger she felt. Though she knew that she was partially to blame for this, she refused to listen to that voice at the moment. She was too hurt for such rational thoughts. The elevator finally reached their destination, and Liara followed Garrus out. They rounded a corner and Garrus stopped in his tracks, turning to Liara.

"That's her office there," Garrus pointed at a door in front of them. Not wanting to get in Liara's way any longer, Garrus went off to the main battery to find a place to lay low while she was on the ship.

Seeing that the door was locked, Liara made her way up to it and pulled out her omni-tool. She selected a hacking tool that she had received as payment for information that made some people very happy. It took several long, agonizing moments for the device to beep that it had unlocked. Steeling her courage, Liara pushed the release mechanism for the door and it opened. She stepped inside and immediately froze, her gaze fixated on the naked forms of Miranda and Shepard.

"What the fuck!?" she heard Shepard scream.

Liara did not move or react as Shepard and Miranda hastily put their clothes on. She believed Garrus when he had told her that Shepard had sex with Miranda. To walk in on them during the act was a completely different scenario. _Goddess, why couldn't our reunion have gone how I thought it would?_ she silently asked herself, the pit in her stomach growing larger with every passing second. _This is all wrong. It wasn't supposed to end up like this_.

Liara was snapped out of her daze as Miranda placed her arm possessively around Shepard's waist, a cocky smile on her face. Seeing this, the small embers inside Liara that had slowly been growing erupted into a wild fire, swallowing her in a drowning rage. She flared her biotics, her body enveloped in an aura of dark energy. "_Get your hands off of her,_" Liara seethed, tendrils of her biotics snapping all around her.

Shepard moved out of the way as Miranda's own biotics lit up. She knew that at this point, there was nothing she could say to diffuse the situation.

"Why should I?" Miranda asked challengingly. "Do not blame me for accepting what was offered," she taunted with a shrug of her shoulders, casting a hungry glare at Shepard. She was caught off guard when she was slammed into the far wall of her office by Liara's biotics.

"You _bitch_!" Liara yelled. Never before in her life had she felt such hatred for another person, save the Shadow Broker. She was going to make Miranda suffer for the agony she had been put through. As soon as Miranda was back on her feet, she threw another blast at her, slamming her into the wall again. She advanced towards Miranda, but was surprised when she was tossed back by a throw from Miranda. Her barrier kept her from flying into the wall, but she was still knocked off her feet and landed hard on the ground.

Miranda was on her as soon as Liara began to get up, throwing a warp field that Liara narrowly deflected. A bolt of energy from Liara dissipated her barrier and sent Miranda staggering backwards. "Just face it, T'Soni, nothing beats a human for another human," she said. "You were nothing more than a fancy alien piece of ass to her," Miranda taunted. She had never liked aliens that much, and Liara less so. It might have had something to do with the fact that the gorgeous Commander Shepard had chosen to be with an asari, rather than a human.

Liara let out a yell of anguish as she renewed her attack on Miranda. She threw bolt after bolt of dark energy towards the operative, not caring for her own physical limitations, nor showing any concern for the objects within the room.

Miranda was able to bring her barriers back up for the first couple of attacks, but they had quickly disappeared. She was slammed time and time again with bolts of energy, sending tendrils of pain throughout her body. She collapsed on the floor as Liara made her way across the room to her limp form. She looked into Liara's eyes and saw pure hatred within them, she hadn't thought the asari doctor capable of such feelings. Hearing the sound of a gun being armed, she was surprised to see Shepard standing behind Liara with a pistol pointed to her head.

"Liara! Get away from her," Shepard ordered, hand noticeably shaking with the fact that she had a pistol to Liara's head.

Liara snapped out of her angered daze and spun around, a horrified look on her face. "Isabelle?" She turned her head to see Miranda injured on the floor, blood coming from a few cuts on her body. _What have I become?_ she thought to herself.

"Come with me. _Now_," Shepard said, motioning with her pistol towards the door.

Liara stepped back from Miranda, still shocked from everything that just happened. She nodded to Shepard slowly, and followed Shepard out of the office into the elevator. She saw Shepard hit the button for the top floor as she shipped her pistol, and the elevator door closed.

They began to rise when Shepard slammed the button to halt the elevator in place, and she whirled around to face Liara. "What the hell was that, Liara?" Shepard asked demandingly.

"I do not know," Liara said numbly. "I... lost control."

"Lost control?!" Shepard said, shocked. "Liara, you were going to kill her if I didn't stop you! What happened to you?" she asked, confused as to why her shy asari scientist was acting this way.

"You died," Liara replied coldly. Images of Shepard and Miranda naked together on Miranda's bed flashed through her mind, some of her anger returning. "Why did you sleep with Miranda?"

"Because you pushed me away, Liara!" Shepard shot back. "You made it very clear that you didn't want to be with me. After our kiss I thought everything would be back to the way it was, but then you completely pushed me out and shut me down!" she explained, hurt clear in her voice.

"Is that what you think?" Liara asked. "I needed _time_, Isabelle. Two years of mourning does not go away so easily."

"Really? You needed time? From my point of view, it looked like you didn't care at all!" Shepard yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

Those words stung deep within Liara, tears of her own forming. "You have no idea what I've done for you! No idea what I went through to bring you back!" She fired back, sobbing. "And now for you to go and sleep with Lawson, even though I am partially to blame, I cannot stand it. I can't be near you right now," she said, collapsing to the ground and crying into her hands.

"Liara, what do you mean? You brought me back?" Shepard asked, reaching down to try and comfort Liara.

"Why don't you ask Lawson?! You two seem really close now," Liara fired back harshly, flinching away from Shepard's touch. She was quickly becoming overwhelmed, and needed to get out of this space with Shepard. "I think we've said all that needs to be said. I need to get back to my work, I have important business to take care of," Liara said, putting on her cold mask that had become so familiar to her over the years.

Shepard shook her head, wanting to talk to Liara more. "Li, wait," she pleaded.

"Now, Shepard," Liara demanded, ice in her voice. She was on the verge of a breakdown, and did not wish to do so in front of Shepard.

Shepard recoiled at Liara not using her name. Begrudgingly, she hit the button for the CIC and stood in silence with Liara. The elevator chimed and before she could get another word in, Liara rushed out of the elevator and made her way out of the air lock moments later. All she could do was stand and watch Liara leave, shock not allowing her to go and chase after Liara.

Sighing, Shepard lowered her head and pressed the button for the crew deck. She needed to go and make sure Miranda was all right. _I'm sorry, Liara. _The words played through her mind during the elevator ride. The words she should have said that were blocked out by anger and hurt. _I never thought it would come to this_. Once again, Shepard found herself wishing that she had stayed dead. _At least I wouldn't have caused Liara any extra pain_.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Huge, huge, huge thank you to Rae for making sure this chapter wasn't a piece of garbage that you guys would hate! Enjoy!_

* * *

Shepard wandered into the med-bay to find Miranda sedated on one of the bio-beds. Her body looked a bit roughed up from her fight with Liara, with bruising already showing in some areas. Looking around for Chakwas, she found her sitting in the corner working on various reports and made her way over there. "Hey Doc, how's she doing?" she asked.

Chakwas jumped slightly, spinning around on her chair to face the Commander. "Shepard! I really must put you in tap shoes one of these days," she said, holding a hand over her heart.

Shepard gave a small laugh at Chakwas's reaction. "I'll pass on those. Sorry to scare you, I just wanted to know how Miranda was doing," she explained.

Chakwas glanced over at Miranda, a grim frown appearing on her face. "She was rather beat up when she got here," Chakwas said. "She'll be fine after a day or two, though. I'm more worried about Liara, however. The Liara I knew would never have done something like this."

Shepard sighed at the mentioning of Liara's name. _No, she wouldn't. _"It appears that she's grown up since I last saw her, and she's become more ruthless. I suppose she had to, working as an information broker on Illium," she said, attempting to appear distracted from the conversation by fidgeting with equipment in the lab.

"Yes, but why would she attack Miranda so viciously?" Chakwas said, shaking her head. "There has to be something more behind it, and I believe you know what that is," she pushed, using a demanding tone of voice.

There was something about the human Doctor that always brought everything out of Shepard, and she greatly respected the woman. Pulling up a chair next to her, she lowered her head into her hands and let out an exasperated sigh. "I do, and I'm... partially to blame for it," she admitted, feeling her heart sink as she verbally stated her part in the events that happened.

Chakwas folded her arms and gave a disapproving look. "Go on, explain," she goaded Shepard.

Shepard leaned back in the chair and let her head roll backwards, gaze shifting towards the ceiling. "After I helped Miranda with some personal business on Illium, she directed me to an information broker to get some information on Samara and Thane Krios, our next recruiting targets. I thought nothing of it, but when I entered the office, I was surprised to see that it was Liara," she began. She felt tears forming at the painful memory of their reunion. Taking some moments to gather herself, she drew a deep breath and continued. "At first, everything was amazing and we kissed and I felt whole again. The next moment, she was pushing me away, and she might as well have been across the galaxy with how cold she was acting to me. I had never felt so hurt in my life, and I thought that she didn't want to be with me anymore."

Chakwas's eyes filled with sympathy for the woman. She had been the one who encouraged Shepard to make a move with the gentle asari, and had quite enjoyed seeing how happy the two of them were together. "What happened after?" she asked, wanting to hear everything before giving her advice.

"After I left Liara's office, I found my way over to a bar. I was there for a while, drinking some very strong asari liquor. Thanks to my cybernetics, I only got somewhat drunk. However, my emotions got the better of me and I felt angry, alone, and abandoned. That was when I thought of Miranda, and all my talks with her," she said. Looking over at Miranda's sedated body, she continued. "I could tell there was some sexual tension between us from the very beginning. She's an extremely striking woman, and I knew from the very beginning that there was more to her than what she let show. With all the torrents of emotions flowing through me, I _needed_ to feel wanted by someone. I made my way back to the Normandy and I... slept with Miranda."

Chakwas covered her mouth, not aware the Commander had been with Miranda like that. She had only assumed that the Commander enjoyed annoying the operative. "How did this lead to Miranda attacking Miranda so violently?" she asked, confused.

Shepard shrugged. "I guess someone told her, or she used her sources to find out. How, I don't know. All I know is I was beginning to have... _relations_ with Miranda when she appears in the doorway to find us naked on top of each other. I had never seen hatred on Liara's face before, but it was there, clear as day," Shepard said, remembering how startled she was to see Liara's expression. "I guess what finally did it was Miranda taunting her and placing an arm around my hip," Shepard said, still confused why Miranda would do something like that. "I had to pull a gun on Liara to make sure she didn't kill Miranda."

Chakwas shook her head at the severity of the situation, confused by the actions of Miranda and Liara. "Tell me everything that was said," Chakwas said.

As they continued to discuss what happened and the details of the conversation, Chakwas silently listened and slowly began forming her own opinion and advice. She couldn't help but feel bad for both Liara and Shepard, but couldn't yet see a reason to have any sympathy for Miranda. "Do you still love her, Commander?"

Shepard looked baffled that Chakwas would even ask such a thing. "Of course I do!" she exclaimed.

"Do you want to fix things with her?" Chakwas asked.

Shepard shook her head. "I don't think things can be fixed, Doc. Liara was infuriated with me," she admitted, her stomach sinking.

Chakwas shook her head. "That's not what I asked. Do _you_ want to mend things with her?" she asked again.

Shepard paused, contemplating what Chakwas asked. _Do I? I will always love Liara, but she's changed so much. What if things won't work between us anymore? Do I really want to go through that?_ She grew increasingly frustrated as she couldn't come up with a decision, holding her head between her hands, letting tears fall. "I... don't know, Doc. She's not the same Liara I knew two years ago."

Chakwas gestured over to Miranda. "What about her? Do you want to try things with her?" she asked.

Shepard lifted her head and turned her attention to the slumbering operative. Mixed emotions coursed through her heart. _There's so much to her within, but I... don't really think I want her like that. _"She's manipulative, cold, and a bitch. I've seen another side of her, though, and consider her a close friend. There was some sexual tension between us, but that's all there really was for me." Realizing what an idiot she had been, she buried her head in her arms. _Liara, I'm so sorry_.

"Then you have your answer," Chakwas replied, wrapping a comforting arm around Shepard. "You made a mistake, you are human. Whatever your reasons were, you cannot change what happened. You do, however, need to talk with Liara. Not now, though. Give her time to let things blow over."

Shepard understood what Chakwas was saying, but couldn't help herself from having doubtful thoughts race through her mind. "What if she doesn't want me back? What if she won't forgive me, and we're done for good?" She couldn't bear the thought that she would be the reason that Liara wouldn't be in her life anymore. "I love her Doc, I can't lose her. What do I do?" she asked, tears falling.

Chakwas gave her a comforting squeeze. "Shush now, dear. First of all, I think you have forgotten how much of a kindhearted person Liara is. I'm not going to lie to you, though. You did mess up big time. Just talk things over with Liara when the time is right, and hope for the best," Chakwas said, encouragingly.

Shepard nodded her head, wiping some of the tears off her face. _Would Liara forgive me? I can't imagine how much I've hurt her_. "How will I know when the time is right?" she asked.

Chakwas gave her a warm smile. "You'll know dear, only you can determine that. I don't mean to presume, but perhaps you could shoot her a message tomorrow. She's an information broker, I'm sure she could use some help with something," Chakwas said with a wink.

Grabbing the chair next to Chakwas, Shepard slowly walked over to Miranda's bed and sat down beside it. "Thanks, Doc, for setting me straight" she said with a smile. She knew that she messed up, but hoped that she hadn't lost for good the only thing that mattered in her life.

* * *

Miranda woke to find Shepard asleep, head resting on the side of her bed. Smiling, she looked around to find Chakwas making her way over to her bed.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Miranda. How are you feeling?" she asked in a hushed tone, not trying to wake Shepard up.

"Sore, like I got the hell kicked out of me," Miranda replied bitterly, images of Liara popping into her head.

"That's to be expected," Chakwas replied. "You'll be feeling sore for another day or so, then you'll be cleared for active duty." She put away her charts and pulled up a chair to the opposite side of Miranda's bed. "May I ask you some unrelated personal questions, Miranda?" she ventured.

"Depends on the questions," Miranda replied defensively.

"I spoke with Shepard about what happened to you, and events leading up to it," Chakwas asked. "Shepard feels like you manipulated her into sleeping with you in some way, is this true?"

"I wouldn't call it manipulation, just merely suggestion and flirting," Miranda replied.

"Why?" Chakwas asked.

A bitter look crossed Miranda's face. "Shepard is the face of humanity, a symbol of hope to our people. She deserves a human next to her," Miranda replied. "Plus, I thought it would be fun to see what the great Commander Shepard would be like in bed."

Chakwas shook her head at the bluntness of Miranda's replies. "You would disagree if you saw what Liara meant to her, and the other way as well. Was it worth all the hurt you've caused along the way?"

"I would say so," Miranda replied. "Is that all, Doctor?"

Chakwas shook her head. "One more question, what are your plans with Shepard?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked, confused at what the Doctor meant.

"I mean, are you just going to use her for sex? Or do you actually care for her?" Chakwas asked.

"Don't be absurd, Doctor. I don't have time for such relationships. I think I'll stick to the occasional sex," Miranda replied, becoming uncomfortable.

Chakwas raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that so? Then why have you been affectionately petting Shepard's head through this whole conversation?" she asked.

Miranda, alarmed, looked down to see that she had been subconsciously running her hand through Shepard's hair. Not wanting to admit what she knew deep down, she withdrew her hand quickly and folded her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about, Doctor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am feeling quite tired," she said dismissively. _I cannot be falling for Shepard. You don't let anyone in, they cannot be trusted_, she told herself. Forcibly removing thoughts of Shepard from her head, Miranda slumped back down onto the bed and closed her eyes. _As if I would ever date someone like Shepard_.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N****:** _Well, we're almost to the end. Just a couple more chapters. Thank you very much to every_one _who has been supporting this fic, and to Rae and OriginalAlcy for their input to help make this amazing._

* * *

Shepard woke to find her head laying on Miranda's bio-bed. Shifting her head, she found Miranda awake and reading a data pad. Drawing in a deep breath, Shepard moved into a sitting position and stretched out her stiff muscles. "Morning," she said, rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes.

"Actually, it is mid-afternoon, but good morning to you as well," Miranda replied, setting down the datapad next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Shepard asked, leaning back in the chair to get comfortable.

"Much better. I was cleared to go back to my cabin a couple of hours ago," Miranda said with a smile.

Shepard raised an eyebrow at that, confused. "Why are you still here, then? I figured you'd be out of here first chance you got."

Miranda shrugged. "Your head was on my bed, and I didn't want to wake you," she said dismissively, looking back to the datapad next to her.

"You should have woke me up, it's no big deal," Shepard replied. _Why is she acting all weird?_

"You need your sleep, Commander," Miranda replied. "I may have rebuilt you better than before, but you still need to rest like any other human being."

Shepard looked in her eyes. She believed what Miranda was saying, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was something more. "Yeah, well between the Reapers and the Collectors, there isn't much time for that. I'll sleep when I die," she said, noting the concern in Miranda's face at the mentioning of her death.

"You sound so sure that you are going to die soon, Shepard," Miranda said, hints of hurt in her voice.

Shepard snorted in reply. "Some days I wish you had never brought me back, Miranda." She was surprised to see anguish on Miranda's face at her response.

"I'm sorry, Shepard. You didn't really get much say in this, did you?" Miranda asked, almost as if to herself. "We were so focused on bringing you back to stop the Collectors, we didn't even pause to think about what you would go through in the process."

Shepard was growing concerned. This was completely out of character for Miranda. "Are you sure you're okay, Miranda? You didn't get hit on the head too hard during the fight?" she asked.

"What? No! I am completely fine. What makes you think something is wrong?" Miranda asked. She was now fidgeting profusely, and Shepard could tell she was becoming flustered.

"Miranda, you may be able to fool other people, but you're as easy to read as a book to me," Shepard replied. _It's nice to see her like this, but... what the hell?_ "Seriously, what's going on?"

Miranda bit her lower lip, lowering her head a bit. "I would like to speak with you in private," Miranda said. Shepard could tell that she was trying to use her commanding voice, but it came out as more of a plea than an order.

Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Shepard nodded. "All right, does your office work? It's closer," Shepard said, hoping that being in her office would put Miranda more at ease.

Miranda nodded and lifted herself up off of her bio-bed and walked out of the medbay, giving Doctor Chakwas a cursory nod.

* * *

Shepard followed Miranda into her office. Once the door was closed, she noticed Miranda looking out of her window. Walking over and sitting next to her on the couch, Shepard relaxed and waited for Miranda to begin.

"My father got me the best genes money could buy, but I guess it wasn't enough," Miranda said, still looking out of the view-port.

"Wasn't enough for what?" Shepard asked. "You always bring up your origins. It really bothers you, doesn't it?"

"I am who I am, Shepard. My father paid to develop me into who I am. You? You _earned_ everything you worked for. Everything you've accomplished is due to your skill," Miranda said, lowering her head. "The only things that are my own are my mistakes."

"Bullshit," Shepard said, finding herself angry at how self-depreciating Miranda was being.

"It's true, Shepard!" Miranda fired back.

"Again, bullshit! It doesn't matter what you're given, it's what you do," Shepard said, trying to get through to Miranda. "You could have everything in the world handed to you, doesn't mean you'll do anything with it. You can be proud of all that you've accomplished." Miranda turned to her at that statement, a look of happiness and gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you, Shepard," she said, eyes becoming slightly watery. "After two years, I find that I hardly know you at all," Miranda said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked.

"You show me such... kindness, though I don't deserve it," Miranda said, lowering her head.

"Why wouldn't you deserve it?" Shepard asked. She had a feeling she knew what Miranda was about to admit, but decided to let her get it out of her system.

"I... don't know if you know this, but I manipulated you," Miranda said, cringing at the word manipulated. "I made it a game to see if I could get you into bed with me, and it worked. Now with you sitting here, talking to me like this, I feel horrible about it," she said. Shepard couldn't help but laugh at the admission, which frustrated and baffled Miranda. "Why are you laughing?! I am being completely serious here!"

Shepard bit down and tried to control her laughter, wanting to respect the seriousness Miranda was showing. "I'm sorry. It's just that I knew what you were trying to do from the first time we talked. Like I said, you're easy to read for me," she said with a wink.

"That's not all," Miranda said, now becoming slightly shy.

Curious at the new display of behavior, Shepard leaned back and paid full attention. "Oh? What else have you got for me?"

"At first... it was about the sex. I've never had a close relationship before. But with you... I don't know. It was different," Miranda said, taking a moment to think. Throwing her hands to her side in frustration, she shook her head. "I don't understand this, Shepard. When I'm around you, I start to lose my composure." Miranda seemed to come to a revelation, and she looked like a deer in headlights. "She... Isabelle, I think I... love you," Miranda admitted.

_What the fuck_, Shepard said, fighting like hell to not say it out loud. Trying to collect herself from Miranda's revelation, she sat back and cast her gaze upwards. "Wow, I was not expecting that," she said. Seeing the worried look on Miranda's face, she sat back up and looked Miranda into the eyes. "Miranda, when I first met you, I wasn't sure what to think of you. After spending time with you, I saw a person who I liked and someone I wanted to help realize who they truly were." Casting her gaze downwards, she continued. "I will admit that I felt a little something between us... but that's all it was for me, just a fling, and one that I regret. Not because I didn't enjoy it at the time, but because of all the hurt that has come from it," she said.

There was a very long pause, with Miranda just looking at her. Suddenly, Miranda's whole expression changed. She seemed almost _lighter_, like a burden had been lifted off of her. "You really do love her, don't you?" Miranda asked softly. "I should have seen it earlier, but I guess my pride and arrogance got in the way of that. I feel horrible," Miranda said.

"You're not the only one to blame for this, Miranda. There's a lot of blame involved, myself included. I might have used you to deal with the hurt from Liara rejecting me, which I also feel bad about," Shepard said. "I don't want you to think that I don't care about you, because I do. I consider you one of my closest friends, but I just can't be anything more to you than that."

Miranda nodded, and then she abruptly got up from the couch and made her way over to her desk, pulling out a datapad. Returning to the couch, she handed it over to Shepard.

"What's this?" Shepard asked, looking it over.

"My apology," Miranda stated.

Shepard raised her eyebrow. "You'll have to explain," she said.

"Cerberus had been keeping tabs on what Liara was doing. That is some information she'll find useful... and it will give you an excuse to go and talk to her," Miranda said, a genuine smile on her face.

Returning the smile, Shepard placed the datapad to her side. "Thank you, Miranda. What information, though? Why was Cerberus keeping tabs on her?"

"Because she is going after the Shadow Broker. That is information contains leads that may help her find his location," Miranda said.

_Liara is... _"What?! She's going after the damn Broker?!" Shepard exclaimed. _What in the hell are you thinking, Liara._ "This, you'll have to explain to me."

Miranda smiled, moving over to a cabinet. "In that case, I should get us drinks. It's quite a story," she said.

* * *

To: Liara T'Soni

From: Commander Shepard

Subject: We need to talk

_Hey, Liara. Listen... we need to talk. I need to apologize for some stuff, and we need to get things out in the open. I also have a gift for you, if you'd have it. I can be at Illium in two days._

To: Commander Shepard

From: Liara T'Soni

Re: We need to talk

_I would like that, Isabelle. I trust that Ms. Lawson will not be coming with you?_

To: Liara T'Soni

From: Commander Shepard

Re: We need to talk

_No, though that is something we will talk about. I will see you in two days._

To: Commander Shepard

From: Liara T'Soni

Re: We need to talk

_I will look forward to our meeting. I also have a present for you. I would like to talk more, but I have work that needs to be done. See you in two days._

* * *

"Joker, set course for Illium," Shepard said into the intercom located in her cabin.

"_Aye, Commander. Maybe I'll get Lawson vs. T'Soni Round 2 recorded this time,"_ he said.

"Joker, I swear on my life I will break every bone in your body if you mention that again," she threatened, not in the mood for jokes.

"_I'll, uhh, get back to... avoiding asteroids. Yeah. Avoiding astroids,_" Joker said, cutting off thecomms suddenly.

Sighing, Shepard grabbed the picture frame from her desk and made her way to the couch below. Sitting down, she picked up the glass of wine she had poured herself earlier and took a sip. Setting it back down, she held the picture frame in both of her hands, leaning forward.

The picture was of Shepard and Liara together on the Citadel. It was their first real date, and she had taken Liara to a fancy Italian restaurant. When she heard that Liara had never tried any human foods, she insisted they have human cuisine for their first date. They both looked so happy, Liara eating her ravioli and Shepard making conversation with her. They hadn't known, but Garrus had snuck in and snapped the photo of them before they realized it. Smiling, Shepard placed her hand over Liara's picture. _I hope I can make this right, I hope it isn't... too late._

Placing the photo down, she got up from the couch and made her way over to a cabinet. She swore she would never do it, but she felt the situation justified it. Pulling out the dress that Kasumi got her, she placed it on the bed. _Liara is going to lose her mind seeing me in this_, she smiled to herself. While she would consider herself somewhat feminine, she never really enjoyed wearing dresses. Liara had never seen her in one as well. _If it meant getting her back, I'd wear a dress every day for the rest of my life. _

Putting the dress back into the cabinet, she made her way back to the couch and poured herself another glass of wine. "If I'm going to help her with this, might as well know all I can," she said, pulling out the datapad Miranda had given her. _She went through hell for me. I'll go through hell to repay her_. Determined, she opened the first file and perused it for any information she could find. The Shadow Broker was going to pay for putting Liara through that.


	13. Chapter 13

Shepard slowly made her way through Illium, heart pounding in her chest as she inched closer to Liara's office. She had been stressing about seeing her again throughout the whole two-day journey. Now, standing in front of her destination, her chest felt like someone was hammering away at a drum. Taking a deep breath, she mustered her courage and ascended the steps. When she reached the top, she was greeted by an unfamiliar asari at the receptionist's desk.

"Ahh, you must be Commander Shepard. Dr. T'Soni said that she was expecting you today. Go on in," the asari said.

Nodding, Shepard turned to the doorway and paused. _You can do this. You _have _to do this._ Raising her head proudly, she opened the door and walked through. Waiting for her on the other side was Liara, sitting patiently at her desk. She saw Liara's face light up for a fleeting moment, but that was quickly replaced by an expressionless mask in the next moment. Taking a seat opposite of Liara, she gave her a warm smile. "Hey, Li," she said softly.

"Hello, Isabelle," Liara said neutrally.

Shepard couldn't help but feel hopeful that Liara was using her name again. It always sounded so beautiful coming from her mouth. "Listen, Liara. Before we begin I just wanted to apolo-"

"Don't. Not here. We will have that conversation later, where there is less chance for unwanted ears to hear it," Liara said, cutting her off. Shifting slightly, Liara continued. "I believe it is human custom to exchange gifts upon meeting, is it not?" Liara asked.

Nodding, Shepard pulled out the datapad that Miranda had given her. Handing it over to Liara, Shepard leaned back into her seat and waited while Liara looked it over.

"Shepard... i-is this what I think it is?" Liara asked, covering her mouth. Shepard could already see the gears turning in her head as she read the whole file.

"Yes, it is," Shepard replied. "Miranda filled me in on everything that happened while I was gone... and what you've been busy with since." Shepard could make out the bitterness in Liara's face at the mention of Miranda, but also strangely picked up on a bit of relief.

"How did you get this information?" Liara asked, curious.

"It wasn't me," Shepard replied. Seeing Liara slant her head to the side in confusion, she continued. "Cerberus gave me that information. Miranda was the one who decided to hand it over to me." She saw Liara begin to become agitated, but she held up a hand. "This is also Miranda's form of an apology."

Liara shook her head. "You'll forgive me if I don't believe you," she said.

Expecting this, Shepard leaned forward and stared Liara straight in the eyes. "Then I'll show you," she said boldly. She watched as Liara debated it internally, her various emotions playing with her expression. Finally, Liara let out a sigh and nodded.

"Find your center, Isabelle. Embrace eternity!"

Shepard felt Liara's presence flow into her, and she had never felt so complete in her life. To have her love joined with her again was a feeling she couldn't describe. She felt Liara waiting patiently beyond her mental barriers, pausing for Shepard to show her what she wanted to. Focusing, she pulled up the memory of her conversation with Miranda. Miranda's admission of love to her, Shepard letting her down easy, and their discussion on how she felt about Liara played through her mind. Throughout the process Liara was infuriatingly neutral, showing no hints of emotions or reactions to what she was seeing, except for a brief fleeting moment where Shepard explained her feelings to Miranda. However closed off Liara was trying to be, images managed to pass their way through to Shepard. Visuals of Miranda and Shepard naked together on a bed came to the forefront, along with the pure betrayal she felt. She felt how _afraid_ Liara was whenever she was around her, and it broke her heart.

Moving off of that subject, Shepard switched it to Miranda giving her the datapad with the Shadow Broker information on it. She showed Liara how sincere Miranda was, and how horrible she felt about everything. Giving pause, unsure if Liara wanted to continue, she reached out. A small wave of reassurance came back to her. Then, Liara pushed forward to Shepard learning about everything that she had gone through to bring her back from the dead. Shepard felt turmoil come from Liara as more details came out. _"It's okay, Li. I would have done the same thing for you,"_ she said through the meld.

Shepard suddenly felt the meld sever, and she swooned slightly from the sudden withdrawal. Looking at Liara, she saw tears trailing winding streams down her cheeks. She leaned forward to wipe them away, but Liara turned and cleared them off herself. Sitting down, disappointed, she watched as Liara went over to a cabinet on the side of her office.

"I have my gift for you here as well. I hope you like it," Liara said as she pulled out a long case from the cabinet, placing it in front of Shepard.

Looking back up at Liara, she scooted forward in her chair and ran her hands over the sleek case. The case was elegant and beautiful. It was jet black, and its only adornment was a single blue flower petal in the center. Opening the case, her eyes widened, and she cast an astonished look at Liara. "Liara this is... amazing!" she exclaimed. Picking up the jet-black Black Widow, she admired the craftsmanship put into the weapon. She noticed that it felt almost as light as a standard assault rifle, enjoying the balance of it. She looked over the design, and immediately placed it down, feeling overwhelmed. "Liara, do those roses mean what I think they mean?" she asked.

"They did," she replied. "Whether they still do has yet to be determined," she said. Shepard could tell that she was masking her emotions, but couldn't decide what Liara was actually feeling. "Thank you for this data, Isabelle. I have much to plan for. If you would like you can meet me later to discuss more private matters."

Shepard shook her head. "I didn't give you that data for you to go off on your own, Liara. I gave it to you because I'm going to help you," she said. A fire lit inside her eyes, and she put up a defiant expression. "The Shadow Broker and I also have some unfinished business to deal with," she said in a violent tone that promised hurt.

Liara seemed pleased with her words, but she couldn't be certain.. "All right. We'll discuss everything at my apartment. Here is the address," she said, activating her omni-tool. "Why don't you come back later this afternoon? I have other work to take care of in the meantime... and I need to think things over."

Shepard nodded, wanting to give Liara her space. _I can't fuck this up. I can't._ "Okay, Li. I will see you later," she said. Closing the case containing her new weapon and picking it up, she gave Liara a warm smile. "Thank you for the gift, it is amazing." Liara nodded in response, and Shepard headed out of the door. _Well, things are looking hopeful_, she thought to herself, heading back to the Normandy.

* * *

_No, no, no. This can't be happening_, Shepard thought to herself. Everything was going wrong, and she had no control over it.

She had arrived at Liara's apartment only to find it shot up and Liara not there. After several frantic minutes, which had Shepard screaming at officials to get out of the apartment, she was able to locate an OSD that Liara left behind. She had been extremely relieved that Liara made it out alive, and couldn't help but admire how resourceful Liara had become. After deciphering the message, they had made their way over to the Draconis Trade Center to trace Liara's steps. That was where everything went wrong.

The moment they arrived the building erupted with fire, a massive explosion going off where Liara was supposed to be. Shepard stood, completely paralyzed from the fear of what was probably now a reality. Liara was supposed to be in that explosion. _I can't think like that... it's not possible! Liara's smarter than that. She can't be dead... I need to make things right with her!_ She sprang into action, running to the building with no regard for her own personal safety. "Liara! I'm coming!" she screamed out, not caring if her lover could hear her or not.

Storming through the building, leaving Garrus and Miranda behind, Shepard blasted through any resistance in her way. Her movements were fluid, flowing together in an elegant form. She moved from cover to cover, taking out the mysterious operatives that were getting in her way. She finally made her way to where Liara was supposed to be, and opened the door only to find Vasir already waiting for her.

"They got your friend's contact, I'm sorry. I was a second too late," Vasir said.

"Damnit!" Shepard said, slamming her fist into the wall. "Have you seen any sign of Liara?" she asked.

Vasir shook her head. "I didn't. I'm sure we'll find your friend's body, we just have to keep looking."

"You mean this body?" a voice asked from behind Shepard. She wheeled around to find Liara walking towards them, her pistol aimed at Vasir.

"Liara!" Shepard exclaimed, her whole body feeling like it just lost thirty pounds of weight from the relief she felt. "What's going on here?" she said, confused as to why Liara was pointing Vasir.

"This is the person who tried to kill me at my apartment," Liara replied. "I doubled back, and found her rummaging through my things."

"Crafty bitch," Vasir said, using her biotics to destroy a glass window, sending the shards towards Shepard's group.

Liara threw up a barrier to block the shards. The second that the barrier was down, Shepard was on Vasir, tackling her out of the now open window. Holding on for a moment, she tangled with her until Vasir managed to land a kick and separate them. Shepard landed hard on her side as the wind was knocked out of her. She watched as Liara landed gracefully in front of her and then took off, chasing Vasir without even looking back at her. _I'm alive, thanks for checking._ Pushing herself up, she headed off after Liara, Garrus and Miranda not far behind.

She eventually found herself in a skycar port, and narrowly ducked out of the way of a pistol shot from Vasir. Rolling into cover, she pulled out her new rifle and thundered out a couple of shots in the direction the fire came from. Looking to Liara, she found the asari unloading her sub-machine gun into a nearby skycar, and Shepard refocused her aim. A couple more shots and they all had to reload. Before they could put new thermal clips in, Vasir leapt from cover and jumped from the port and onto an awaiting skycar.

"She can't get away!" Liara cried out.

Running to the nearest skycar, Sheprd thrust the door open and started up the engine. "She's not! Get in! Miranda, you're with us. Garrus, get back to the Normandy and let Joker know what's going on and get us some backup," Shepard ordered.

If Liara objected to Miranda coming with them, she didn't show it. She hopped into the passenger seat and impatiently tapped her foot to get the taxi going.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Shepard said, upset that Liara just left her without even a cursory glance.

"I knew you were going to be fine. I had to make sure Vasir didn't turn around and kill you," Liara spat back.

"Whatever," Shepard said, chasing after Vasir. The two skycars roared through Illium traffic, zig-zagging their way around oncoming vehicles and buildings. Making their way into a tunnel, they started weaving between the traffic, narrowly avoiding fatal collisions on the way. Up ahead, Vasir managed to knock a skytruck loose. It lost control, crashing to the floor and barreling towards their own skycar.

"Truck!" Liara yelled, alarmed.

"I know!" Shepard replied.

"TRUCK!" Liara yelled louder, gripping onto the console of their skycap.

"I KNOW!" Shepard fired back as she jerked the wheel, narrowly missing the truck and letting out a howl of laughter.

"Goddess. You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Liara asked.

When she caught up to Vasir, Shepard knew she needed to get her out of the air before she hurt someone innocent again. Jerking the controls towards Vasir's skycar, she rammed their taxi into hers. The resulting impact shook everyone in the car, but Shepard moved to the side to gain even more ramming room. Their back and forth skycar boxing match went on for several more moments until Vasir's engines finally waned and started to give out, sending her skycar plummeting towards a nearby building.

Setting down at the closest parking area, the crew got out of the car and began advancing to the building. Just as they reached the ramp to the main entrance, a transport blocked their way, more soldiers coming out. "Fucking damnit!" Shepard yelled out. "Dig in, this might take a while."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _Thanks to Rae for being an awesome Beta. One more after this one!_

* * *

"Liara, can you just stop for a second? We'll be jumping several light-years, there's time to talk," Shepard said, gently tugging on Liara's arm.

"About what?" Liara replied, clearly annoyed and fidgeting around.

"About _us_, Liara," Shepard replied softly.

Liara paused for a moment, her expression softening. "Isabelle, I'm... glad you're here," Liara replied. Shepard noticed that Liara's face was full of conflicting emotions. There was a small crack of a smile whenever Liara spoke her name. However, she also saw fear, hurt, and sorrow in her eyes.

"Liara, what's wrong?" Shepard asked. "Why have you been so distant towards me? It's like you don't want me around you."

"That isn't fair, you were dead!" Liara said, with surprising force.

"I came back, Liara," Shepard said, closing the gap between them. "Thanks to you, I am here with you now."

"For how long?" Liara asked, the truth behind her behavior finally coming out.

"What do you mean, Liara?" Shepard asked. She had an idea of what Liara was talking about, but needed to be sure. She didn't want to assume anything when it came to fixing her relationship.

"I can't do this right now," Liara said, stepping back. "For now, let's just focus on getting Feron."

"Fine," Shepard shot back, her frustration getting the better of her. As Liara walked off, she stood firmly in place and drew in a relaxing breath. _Just be patient, she needs her time like she said_. Collecting herself, she jogged to catch up to Liara and Miranda heading for the Normandy's shuttle.

* * *

The fight through the Shadow Broker's ship had been a rough one. At points, it felt like her squad was battling for hours to just gain two or three inches of ground. She was thankful that she had brought Grunt with her and Liara. His predisposition to destroy everything in his path had come in handy. They had a close call while on the exterior of the ship, where Grunt almost fell off the side of the ship when a rocket drone caught them off-guard. Now, they found themselves outside of a locked exterior bulkhead that led to where the Shadow Broker should be.

Shepard looked over to Liara, who was fiddling with the door. Walking over, leaving Grunt to cover them, she looked at what Liara was doing. "What is that?" Shepard asked, wondering what the program Liara was using on her omni-tool was.

"It's an experimental cracking program that I picked up. Black-market tech, supposedly can break through any lock," Liara said, eyes not moving from what she was doing.

"How long will it take? Will it work?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know," Liara replied, shifting her gaze over to Shepard. "I've never broken into the Shadow Broker's base before," she said smartly. She returned to fiddling with the program. After a few minutes, a giant circle appeared on the door and Liara stepped back, clasping her hands together. "There we go. Now, we wait," she said.

Shepard nodded and gestured for Grunt and Liara to take cover. "I don't think they're going to sit here while we just break in," she said. Sure enough, the first couple of soldiers appeared from the sides of the ship. "Dig in! Use the lighting rods if there gets to be too many," she hollered. Looking over to Liara, who was already firing off biotic bolts, she yelled again. "This had better work, Liara!"

Several minutes later, they still found themselves waiting for Liara's program to work its magic. They had survived several waves of Shadow Broker soldiers, though with their entrenched position and their small numbers, they never stood a chance. Shepard dropped the last soldier from the current wave with a shot from her Black Widow, and crouched down to change out the thermal clip.

"Ha! They call themselves soldiers? They're too stupid to come all at once, they'd be much more threatening that way," Grunt called out.

"God dammit Grunt!" Shepard yelled out. "Don't give them any ideas!"

Grunt looked back at her with a confused expression. "You're weird, battle-master."

Looking back at the circle, Shepard saw that it was almost done. "Hold tight! It's almost there, not too much longer," she said. _I hope_.

"Good," Liara replied. "Because we have more soldiers incoming. I think they heard Grunt's taunting."

Shepard let out a loud groan and steadied her rifle. "Grunt, I'm going to kill you," she said, half-way serious. All she heard in return was Grunt's hearty laughter.

The wave of soldiers was rough, coming at them from all angles. Had it not been for the lighting rods located around them, they'd likely already be dead. Liara was using her biotics where necessary, but she had noticed that the asari was now relying more on her guns than her biotics, likely saving her energy for later. A couple of more minutes passed, and the last of the Broker mercenaries dropped dead.

Leaning back onto her cover, Shepard took a few moments to catch her breath. "We can't keep this up," she said. Just as she did, she heard a distinct clicking sound come from behind her. Wheeling around, she saw that the circle was now completely full and glowing green. _I could kiss you right now, Liara_, she thought to herself. "Nice job, Liara!" she exclaimed. "Everyone through the door. Lets go!"

* * *

The squad walked into a large room, glowing a whitish blue from the glass-covered liquid plasma above them. At the far end of the room was a large desk, with an equally large chair behind it. Walking forward, pistol raised, Shepard tried to get a better look at the figure she assumed was the Broker.

"Here for the drell? Reckless, even for you, Commander," a deep voice spoke, unlike anything she had ever heard. She watched in awe as the figure wheeled around, and an alien species she had never seen appeared before her.

The creature was menacingly large. It was almost similar to a krogan, but much more ferocious and vicious looking. It had pincer like figures protruding from its head, slightly curving inwards at the top. Its mouth had a weird triangular shape to it, opening at three different points. Its eyes were dark, a slightly red iris shining through the black. The face of the beast was red, though it had white outlines at certain points. Even sitting down, the creature was taller than Shepard was standing.

"You tried to kill Liara. Big mistake," Shepard said, ice in her voice. "I'm here to put you down."

"It was necessary," the Broker replied calmly.

"No, it wasn't!" Liara yeled out. "Caging Feron for two years wasn't necessary either!"

"Dr. T'Soni," the Broker bellowed. Shepard wasn't surprised that it used her name. "Your interference caused all of this. If you had just given me Shepard's body, we would not be here today."

"And you would have given her to the Collectors to be an experiment!" Liara yelled, tendons in her neck pulsating at the fury with which she spoke.

"I still can," the Broker replied. "The Collectors' offer still stands, they just need Shepard's body. I'm sure that her squad would fetch a decent price as well."

Shepard gritted her teeth and squeezed her pistol as hard as she was able, the whites of her knuckles showing. "Over my dead body will you take them," Shepard seethed through her teeth.

"It's pointless to challenge me. I know your every secret. You are just a child fumbling around in the dark," it replied.

"Is that right?" Liara challenged. "You're a yahg, a pre-spaceflight species quarantined to their homeworld for the massacre of Council first-contact teams," Liara began. "This base is older than the discovery of your species. That would mean that you aren't the original Shadow Broker, and you probably killed him," Liara said with a smug smile. "But then, why were you here? Perhaps you were taken by a hunter who wanted a slave... or a pet. How is that for being in the dark?" Liara finished.

Shepard watched with awe as Liara stood confidently, tearing down the Broker's illusion. She found Liara to be incredibly terrifying, and extremely sexy at the same time. _So much for hte shy little Prothean scientist!_ Shepard's admiration was cut short as the yagh stood up to its full height, twice that of Shepard's. It pounded it's desk suddenly and with a growl, picked up a piece of the smashed desk and hurled it at her squad, catching Grunt in the head and knocking him out cold. Shepard managed to duck out of the way, dragging Liara down with her in the process.

The Broker pulled out a large rifle one handed and pointed it at Liara. Eyes widening, she scrambled to her feet and dragged Liara with her to cover.

Circling her way around the room to the opposite side of Liara, the two began pelting the Shadow Broker with fire from their weapons and Liara's biotics. They carried on a very methodical dance in their battle with the Broker. Liara would unload her clip into the Broker's shields and throw in warp fields as well, then Shepard would take over and apply some heavy hits with her Black Widow. After a couple of rounds of this from Liara and Shepard, the Broker's shields finally dropped.

Shepard was about to take advantage of this opportunity when the Broker hurled the remainder of the desk at her, forcing her into cover. She then watched as the yagh charged at the support column Liara was behind, smashing it to pieces and sent Liara diving into the middle of the room. She watched in horror as the yagh wheeled and charged at Liara again, who was still trying to get up from her previous dive. "Liara!" Shepard yelled out. She didn't even think, she just reacted.

Bolting to her feet, Shepard threw her rifle to the ground and sprinted straight at the Broker. Not even giving it a second thought, she charged past Liara and slammed her shoulder into the belly of the yagh. It recoiled slightly and a slight howl emerged from it. Shepard felt something crack in her shoulder. Not giving the yagh time to recover, she sent a right hook to its face, making it step back further away from Liara. She pulled out her pistol and fired off a few shots, only to have the Broker erupt in a violent white light. Her bullets flicked off of him like it was nothing.

"What the hell is that?!" Shepard exclaimed, baffled that any shield or barrier could stop a shot this close.

"It looks like some form of prototype kinetic barrier. Nothing will go past it!" Liara said, joining Shepard's side.

Looking up at the ceiling, Shepard suddenly got an idea. She tapped Liara on the shoulder and pointed upwards. She saw the asari got the same idea that she did and they nodded to each other. Charging in once more, she slammed a left jab straight into the jaw of the yagh, ignoring the searing pain that came along with it. The Broker howled and stood up, giving out a loud battle roar. Circling around the yagh so that he would be forced back into the center of the room, Shepard charged again and threw her inured shoulder into the yagh again, knocking him back. Before he had a chance to strike her back, she drew her pistol again and fired off several shots. Just as she hoped, the Broker deployed his kinetic barrier again.

"Now, Liara!" Shepard yelled, firing a couple of rounds into the ceiling to weaken it. Liara then lit up in biotic flames and raised her hands. Concentrating her power, she clenched her hands together and flung them down, shattering the glass containing the plasma and sending it colliding into the Broker. Loud screeches and roars of pain erupted from the Broker, who was trying in futility to wipe the plasma off himself.

Shepard made her way over to Liara to make sure she was okay. She had just begun to speak when the Broker's body exploded, the kinetic barrier erupting and throwing them to the ground with a thud. Shepard landed first, with Liara falling on top of her. Instinctively, she rolled to her side and did her best to protect Liara with her own body. After a few moments, she released her grip on Liara once she felt it was safe to do so, though she made no effort to shift her gaze away from Liara's beautiful cerulean eyes.

Shepard watched as Liara breathed heavily, clearly exhausted from using that much biotic energy. She was surprised when Liara suddenly closed the gap between them and captured her lips. Shepard drew in a deep breath, one of surprise and of passion. She finally was with Liara again, and all felt right. Shepard heard some mumbling from the monitors and Liara broke the kiss, despite Shepard's protests. While Liara ran off to the consoles, Shepard went to check on Grunt.

"Did we get 'em?" Grunt said, rubbing his head.

Shepard couldn't help but smile. The krogan was like a child to her, having taught him the ways of the world since waking him up from the tank. "Yeah, big guy. We got him," she replied.

Grunt nodded wearily and Shepard turned her attention to Liara.

"_This is the Shadow Broker. There was a slight disruption due to a hardware upgrade. All operations are back to normal, I expect status reports for all operations by the end of the day,"_ Liara's voice rang through the room.

Shepard's jaw dropped. _What is she doing?_ Making her way over, she caught Liara crying near the consoles. "What's going on? Are you all right?" she asked.

"Two years," Liara replied. "After two years, it's finally over."

"I guess this makes you the new Shadow Broker now?" Shepard asked.

Liara nodded. "With this, there are so many resources! For too long, you have fought alone. Now... now I can really do something to help you," Liara said, her voice cracking a bit and more tears flowing.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, I'm here," she said. She moved closer to draw Liara into a hug, but Liara drew her into another kiss instead.

Liara broke the kiss just as quickly, and leaned back slightly. "It's been two years," she said. "We're different people. You have your mission an-"

Shepard wrapped her hands around Liara's waist and drew her close, their lips hovering sensually close together before Liara finally closed the gap. Shepard raised her hand and gently caressed the back of Liara's folds, and poured everything she was into the kiss. She could physically _feel_ Liara melting with the passion between them. She let the kiss between them die and lowered her forehead to Liara's.

"Okay, okay," Liara said, a smile finally forming on her face.

Shepard had never felt happier in her life. She was finally whole again. "Okay," she replied. "I love you, Liara."

"I love you too, Shepard."


	15. Chapter 15

Shepard paced back and forth in her cabin, nervously awaiting Liara's arrival. She had convinced Liara to come aboard and visit her. While their kiss on the Shadow Broker's ship was a huge step in fixing their relationship, she felt that there were still unresolved issues between them that they needed to hash out in order to keep moving forward. Stepping into the bathroom, Shepard went over her appearance for what had to be the fifth time already.

She had decided to wear the dress that Kasumi had given her, the same one she had been going to wear to Liara's apartment before Vasir interfered. She fiddled with the necklace that she was wearing, not accustomed to the weight around her neck. She decided against wearing any makeup, since she was already going to shock Liara enough with her current attire. Satisfied that she was presentable, she made her way out to the living area and pulled out two wine-glasses and a bottle of Liara's favorite wine. Pausing a moment, she couldn't help but feel ridiculous. "Look at you, Isabelle. You'd think that you were going on your first date," she said to herself out loud.

"_Shepard, is this your first date? I would be happy to find guides and advice for first dates. One moment,_" EDI's voice stated from the comms.

"No thanks, EDI. This isn't my first date," Shepard replied.

If EDI heard, she showed no signs that she did. "_I have found some tips for you, Shepard. It appears that flowers are a good way to impress a potential mate during their first encounter,_" EDI began. "_It would also appear that attempting sexual relations after the first date is frowned upon, unless she is a 'slut.' However, a kiss is a generally acceptable custom after the date concludes_."

Shepard face-palmed, embarrassed that she was getting dating advice from an AI. "EDI, thank you, but as I said, this isn't my first date. Liara and I were together before," Shepard said. _Maybe I should have gotten her flowers, though,_ she thought to herself. She was beginning to think it was a bad idea to have Liara tour the ship before they met.

"_I see,_" EDI replied. There was a momentary pause, and EDI's orb lit up again. "_I have compiled a list of erogenous zones on the asari body, as well as several dating rituals and practices in asari culture._"

"EDI!" Shepard exclaimed. "Why are you doing this to me? Did Joker put you up to this?" she asked.

"_No, Shepard," _EDI replied. _"I simply deduced that since you and Dr. T'Soni are not currently together, that there were issues with your relationship. While your death is a high possibility for that rift, I also calculate a thirty percent chance that you are no longer together due to issues with sexual relations. I simply wish to help._"

Shepard was dumbfounded, her face slightly red from embarrassment. "Thank you for the concern, but Liara and I are quite good together in bed," she said. She turned even redder when she realized that she was openly talking about her sex life with an AI.

"_I see, I was mistaken then,_" EDI said, sounding disappointed. "_I will get rid of the information._"

"Wait!" Shepard said. Lowering her head in shame, she continued. "Just... forward it to my personal terminal." Raising her head to look at EDI, as if that made any difference, she gave a menacing glare. "Not a word of this to anyone," she threatened.

"_As you wish, Shepard. You have a visitor waiting outside of your door,_" EDI informed her.

"Thank you EDI," she said. Hurriedly making her way over to the door, she straightened her dress again before opening it. She had a beaming grin on her face, imagining what Liara's reaction to her attire would be. That grin was quickly turned to her mouth gaping open as she saw what Liara was wearing.

Liara was adorned in a dark maroon dress that covered the entire length of her body. On either side were slits that exposed the skin just above her hips. The fabric was covered in the same white tribal outlines that some asari wore on their faces, making Liara appear almost mystical. However gorgeous Liara's attire was, it was her physical beauty that always astonished Shepard. The way that her crests were faintly lighter than her face, the eyebrow tattoos that she had, her soft and enticing lips, and most importantly, her freckles. Shepard never understood it, but Liara's freckles had always been her favorite feature on the asari.

After Shepard was done admiring Liara's beauty, she noticed that Liara was equally enamored with her. Smiling, she wrapped Liara up in a hug. "I'm glad you came," she said. "Did you enjoy the tour?"

Liara nodded, giving Shepard a squeeze before stepping back. "I did. It is a beautiful ship, much more so when I am not strolling through here on a 'war path', as you humans say," she said with a smile, though she dipped her head slightly out of regret. "You look beautiful, Isabelle."

Shepard couldn't help but laugh an approval. "Yeah, anger has a way of taking the beauty out of things," she said. Moving to the side, she gestured for Liara to enter. "I've got some wine if you'd like," she said.

Liara nodded, and began taking in the sights of Shepard's cabin. "Your cabin is beautiful. How do you ever leave it?" she asked as she sat down on the couch nearby.

Seeing Liara sitting on her couch, Shepard couldn't help but smile. "It's always felt lonely," she admitted. "I don't like being isolated from the crew like this. It has its... advantages, though," she said with a wink, pouring Liara a glass of wine.

Liara took a sip and let out a pleasant hum, which always drove Shepard crazy. "I guess Cerberus does have its uses," Liara said. Setting the glass down, Liara's expression turned serious. "Shepard, we still need to talk."

Shepard nodded, sitting down on the couch next to her. "I know," she said. "I've hurt you, Liara. I was impatient, stupid, and inconsiderate and I betrayed you. I am so sorry," she said.

Liara shook her head. "I have forgiven you for that, Isabelle. Yes, I was extremely hurt that it happened. There are some things that happened between the two of us that you are not aware of, but I will keep it like that. I have never felt so betrayed in my life, but I cannot blame you because I myself share blame in it. In the end, though, you came back to me and proved yourself, and that is what matters to me." She took another sip of wine and looked past Shepard at the far wall. "Two years, Izzy. Two years you were away from me. The only reason I survived was through the hope that Cerberus could bring you back to me, and even then I almost didn't," Liara admitted, small tears falling from her eyes.

Concerned, Shepard shifted closer and ran a comforting hand across Liara's cheek, brushing away the tears. "What do you mean, Liara?"

Instead of replying, Shepard felt Liara's presence hovering at the edge of her consciousness. Accepting the meld, Shepard opened her mind to Liara. She felt the familiar sensation of them becoming one, but also felt apprehension and extreme regret and fear coming from Liara. Sending reassuring thoughts, Shepard encouraged Liara to show her whatever was bothering her. There was a brief pause, and after a moment, a scene started to emerge.

* * *

_Liara was curled up on the bathroom floor, sobbing dry tears. It had been three months since she had handed Isabelle over to Cerberus, and there was still no word on how she was doing. Liara's very will to live was in the hands of Cerberus, and she had no indication of what was going on. Miranda Lawson had assured her that she would be receiving updates on the project status, but so far, there were no messages. Liara was so desperate for news that she had taken to checking her private terminal for messages twenty times a day, sometimes running to the terminal to check it._

_She was tired. Her eyes were dark hollows from constant crying and lack of sleep, draining the very life from them. She was noticeably thinner, barely able to eat anything. She had no leads on Feron, no updates from Shepard, her mother was dead, she didn't even know who her father was, and she had lost contact with everyone she had considered a friend. She had never felt so alone before, cursed with having something sonly to see it yanked away from her cruelly and forcefully._

_Liara just wanted to sleep. It felt like weeks since she had actually rested. She pushed herself up and made her way over to the cabinet above her sink. Opening the door, she pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills that she had been taking just get enough sleep to stay functional. Moving back to her spot on the floor, she took off the top and swallowed one of the pills. 'So tired', Liara thought. Without even thinking, another she downed another pill. 'Just want to... sleep.' Two more pills entered her mouth at this time. She felt herself becoming slightly groggy, knowing that sleep was not far now. Reaching in the bottle again, she pulled out two more and downed those as well. Here eyelids started to droop, and Liara finally smiled for the first time in months. Her eyelids finally slid closed, and Liara embraced her slumber._

"_Liara," a voice sounded, snapping her eyes open momentarily._

_Looking around lazily, eyelids feeling heavy, Liara couldn't locate a source for the voice. Deciding that she was just hearing things, she shook it off and let her eyes close._

"_Liara, wake up!"_

_This time there was no confusion. 'That's Isabelle's voice!' Liara thought to herself. "Isabelle?" she said lethargically, the pills taking their effect. Confused, Liara didn't see anyone in the bathroom with her._

"_Liara, wake up!" the voice repeated._

_Looking down at her right hand, Liara found that the bottle holding her sleeping pills was now completely empty. Letting out a shriek, Liara flung the bottle across the room and rushed to the toilet. Lifting the lid up, she forced her fingers down her throat and vomited into the toilet. She heaved several times before she collapsed to the ground next to the toilet, exhausted. She broke down in sobs, fighting to cope with the despair and exhaustion she was feeling. 'Please, Isabelle. Please come back.'_

* * *

The meld ended after that, Shepard feeling wetness covering her cheeks. "Liara... I'm so sorry," she whispered, not knowing what else to say to the asari.

"It was so hard, Isabelle," Liara replied, wiping away her own tears.

"I got better. I came back, thanks to you," Shepard said, trying to comfort her.

"But for how long," Liara asked calmly. "It seems like you just came back, and now you're going to go through the Omega-4 Relay to a suicide mission. You died once, and it nearly killed me. I won't survive it again," she said.

"I will come back," Shepard said, scooting close to Liara, taking her hands. "For you, I'd come back from the depths of Hell."

Liara shook her head, but made no effort to move. "You cannot promise me that, Izzy."

Shepard let out an agreeing sigh. "No, I can't. But I can tell you that I'm going to fight like hell to come back to you. I want marriage, old age, and lots of little blue children. I would give anything for that to happen," she admitted. She wanted so badly to have a regular life with Liara, one away from killing and fighting.

Liara punched Shepard on the shoulder, but a smile came to her face. "You just say these things," Liara said.

"I don't," Shepard replied. "And if those roses on my Widow mean what I think they do, you want that as well," she said, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Liara's lips.

"I do," she said with a smile. "I guess we will just have to promise that neither of us is allowed to die. It's the only way this will work," Liara said.

"Agreed," Shepard replied.

Liara cuddled up against Shepard, reveling in her embrace. "I need you to come back to me. I do not wish to feel that emptiness again," Liara said, looking Shepard in the eyes.

"Make me an offer," Shepard said teasingly, bringing her lips intoxicatingly close to Liara's.

"What did you have in mind?" Liara asked, already knowing what was next. The next moment, she felt Shepard's lips pressed against hers, arms around her waist and being led to bed. Finally, they were truly whole again.

* * *

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Shepard said, holding Liara in her arms.

"I know, but with the Broker network I finally have resources that can help you more than I can on your team," Liara replied.

As much as she didn't like it, she knew that Liara was right. A part of her was also relieved that she wasn't going with her through the Relay, she doubted she would be as strong as Liara was if something happened to Liara. "I know," she replied.

Liara reached behind her neck and unclasped something, handing it to Shepard. "I believe these belong to you," Liara said.

Looking at what Liara was holding out, Shepard shook her head. "Keep them. I already have new dog tags, and that way, you'll know I'm coming back. I'll always come back for you," Shepard said, kissing Liara again.

Liara nodded and put the dog tags back on. "Thank you. Truthfully, I am grateful you are letting me keep them. They have become a part of me," she said. Knowing that a long goodbye would only make it worse, Liara hugged Shepard tightly and placed a sensual kiss on Shepard's lips. "Please be safe, Isabelle."

"I will, Liara," she said.

With that, Liara turned and exited the cabin and into the elevator. She turned around just in time to give Shepard a warm smile. "I love you."

The door closed, and Shepard placed her hand over the elevator door. "I love you too, Liara. Be safe," she said.

* * *

After some time, Shepard made her way down to Miranda's office. Stepping inside, she was unsurprised to see her working diligently at her terminal. "Don't you ever take time off, Miranda ?" she asked.

Miranda looked up from the terminal and smiled at Shepard's presence. "Not normally. I suppose your visits would be a regular break from my work," she said. "I saw that Liara was on the ship, how did it go?" she asked, her tone genuine.

Shepard was beaming. "It went rather well. I promised her I wouldn't die again," she said.

Miranda nodded her head. "I would prefer you not die as well. I don't think I can bring you back again," she said. "And I would greatly miss my friend." Removing herself from the desk, she went over to her couch and took a seat. "Shepard, I just want you to know that I'm happy for you. While I cannot say I'm not disappointed that you cannot be with me, I am happy for you. Seeing the way you are after being with her, you two were made for each other."

Not used to such compliments coming from Miranda, Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "Thank you, Miranda. That means a lot to me," Shepard said. "How's Orianna doing?"

"Quite well, she's adjusting to her new home rather quickly," Miranda stated proudly. "I'll save you some more awkward small talk and say that we are friends, and it will stay that way. You've shown me great kindness, when I deserve none, and I am eternally grateful to you. I will be beside you until the end, and will do everything I can to bring you back to T'Soni," she said.

Smiling, Shepard nodded. "I just hope you don't do anything stupid doing so."

"Not a chance," Miranda replied. "Now, I have more reports to do. You may come back later, should you want to talk more," she said.

"Sounds good," Shepard said with a smile.

Shepard exited Miranda's office and made her way back up to her cabin. Grabbing Liara's photo from her desk, she plopped down on her bed and rubbed her fingers over the picture. _One day the fighting will be over, Liara, and I promise we'll have those little blue children_. Feeling weary from the days events, Shepard kicked off her boots and scooted back to her pillows. She gently placed Liara's picture on her night stand and laid her head on a pillow, drifting gently off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** _And that's the end! What happens after this is entirely up to your imagination. Thank you so much to Rae D. Magdon and OriginalAlcy for providing valuable feedback/advice to help make the fic what it is. Thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/followed this as it means a lot to me, and lets me know that I'm doing my job in writing stories that people love to read._


End file.
